


This Sucks Ass (septiplier)

by Redstarangel26



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Accidents, Amyplier, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chica is super cute, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, SO GAY, Septiplier AWAY!, Sexy Mark, Temporary Amyplier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redstarangel26/pseuds/Redstarangel26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kiss felt wonderful, at least it did to me. I could feel his warmth surrounding my entire being and I just wanted to stay in his arms forever. But that dream was shattered by him quickly pushing away and staring at me in horror. I quickly placed a hand over my lips and felt the tears fall down my cheeks. Before Mark could even say anything, I muttered a quick apology and ran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first Septiplier fanfic. I’ve actually never written a same sex relationships! But I have absolutely nothing against it, just haven’t had a chance to do it. Or found the right couple. Now I rightfully respect that Mark and Jack both have girlfriends and they aren’t gay, and I must say their girlfriends are absolutely gorgeous! But I just love the idea of them together because they would seriously be the cutest fucking thing in the world! Also I am trying to use things that really did happen in their lives, like how they met and such, but if somethings aren’t correct, that’s ok because I’m not going for accuracy. Also! I tried desperately to find Jack’s sibling’s names, but all I could find was Malcom, I couldn’t find anything else :/ Anyways sorry for my rambling!

“Thank you guys so much for watching! If you liked this video, punch tha like button in tha face, LIKE A BOSS! And, high fives all around, wiposh wiposh! Thank you guys, and I will see all of you dudes, IN THE NEXT VIDEO!” I pointed up to the sky and laughed at my voice cracking in the last bit. I turned off the recording and slid my headphones off of my ears and gently placed them onto my keyboard. I pushed off of the ground so my chair went backwards.  
“Weeee.” I said. I once again laughed at myself. I didn’t really need to be a goof anymore since the camera wasn’t on. I stood up and ran my fingers through my green hair and glanced at the clock. It was almost noon and I just realized I hadn’t eaten. I grabbed my septiceye sam mug that was next to my PC and walked out of my recording room and into the kitchen. I heard my phone ding and I took a quick glance at it. My heart immediately started to race when I saw who it was.  
I honestly can’t remember when this all started, maybe it was when he found me and started following me. Maybe it was when we first collaborated in a video. Or maybe it was the first time we skyped. But now that I really think about it, I knew it was when I first got to meet him in person. He always had this confidence about him, and his laugh would make my toes curl and my stomach flip in impossible ways. I think just getting to look into his eyes for so long, his dark brown eyes, sent chills all over my body. Pax East 2015 will always be memorable because it was the first time I got to actually travel to meet my fans and other youtubers, but it also was significant because I got to meet my idol, Mark Edward Fischbach. Yes, I was in love with my best friend, my fellow youtuber. When I had first came to this realization, I was not in good shape  
\---  
“Jackaboy! Hurry up, we are all waiting for you.” I heard Mark say through his microphone. I groaned in irritation and practically threw my mouse at my PC.  
“Sorry Merk, my computer is being a little bitch.” I said scratching my head. I looked up at his video where I could see his face. He was looking at his phone and then looked back up at the camera.  
“Well Bob and Wade can’t join us today.” He said. I sighed and stopped frantically clicking to get to the game.  
“Do you want to just wait until tomorrow when they can?” I asked. My phone dinged and I checked the group message. It was indeed true they couldn’t make it.  
“Nah, let’s go forward with it, I honestly would rather play with just you instead of everyone.” He said with a laugh. I raised my eyebrow.  
“Are you flirting with me Merk? God you’re going to set off the comments.” I said. He laughed. “Well, for one thing the camera’s aren’t on, and no I wasn’t, I was just saying something nice to my best friend!” He said crossing his muscular arms. I gulped and looked away and clicked into ‘who’s your daddy’.  
“Ok I’m in finally.” I said. “About damn time!” He said. I rolled my eyes and clicked record on my camera and looked straight at the lens.  
“TOP OF THE MORNIN TO YE LADDIES!” I yelled after giving my signature high five. “OW MY EARS!” Mark complained. I laughed.  
“Welcome to ‘Who’s your daddy,’ and I’m obviously here with the one and only Merkiplier. Say hey to the ladies Merk.” I said. He pursed his lips.  
“Hey baby. You like my smolder?” He asked. I looked at him all weird. “You’re smolder? Where the hell did that come from?” I asked. His ran his fingers through his hair and placed his other hand on the mouse as we started to play.  
“It’s from that Disney movie Tangled!” He said. I laughed. “You guy’s missed it, Merk was flirting with me earlier.” I said. Mark, in his deep voice thrust his arm in the air and called- “SEPTIPLIER AWAAAAAYYYYYY.”  
“You know you want this though Jack, you can’t resist the Markimoo.” He said in a deep voice and little kiss noise. Normally I’d just laugh it off and retort back with something witty, but for some reason that one comment sent shivers down my spine and a warmth to pool in my belly. My heart was hammering and I started to blush. This wasn’t the first time this had happened when Mark and I were playfully bantering about our ship name and such. It started about a week ago and I wasn’t entirely sure what was going on.  
“No I really can’t Mark. I love you! Why won’t you accept my love daddy!” I yelled running around the room, on fire. Mark was laughing at how the baby was zooming around the room. I laughed along, but not quite as into it. My heart felt heavy after I said ‘I love you.’ My eyes widened and I froze while looking at the screen.  
“Jack? Are you ok over there? You went quiet on me.” Mark’s deep voice rang in my ears. His character stood in front of mine.  
“Jaaacckkk are you alive over there?” He asked. Before he could say anything more, I yanked my headphones off of my head and turned everything off. I wiped my sweaty hands on my sweats and slowly stood up, I felt sick. With that thought, I raced to the bathroom and threw up my breakfast. I panted and wiped my mouth. How was this possible though? I was straight! I had a fucking girlfriend! I lifted a shaking hand and ran it through my hair. There was no way I was in love with Mark. No way.  
\---  
After that I couldn’t get him out of my mind. He called me on my phone after I had abruptly left him hanging in our recording. I told him that I lost connection and wasn’t able to get it back up. He didn’t sound convinced but agreed anyways. After that I tried desperately to hide my true feelings, but it wasn’t easy. Anytime septiplier was brought up, I froze and couldn’t say a word since my heart was pounding and I thought I was going to be sick. I had a hard time accepting the fact that I was gay and in love with my best friend. Well in all honesty I didn’t even really come to terms with all of that until I actually broke up with my girlfriend a month later. Whenever we talked, I felt guilty and like I was lying to her. I immediately told her everything and she understood. She gave me some advice and shed some light on the situation. Maybe I wasn’t gay, I was just bi. That had settled better with me, because I was still extremely attracted to her, but I knew that she wasn’t the one for me, I knew that I was just lying to myself, and to her. This all happened about five months ago. And here we are now.  
I placed my mug down and picked up my iphone and pulled up the message.  
Markimoo: What time does your flight get in tomorrow?  
Ah I forgot to mention, I was going to fly out to California tomorrow to do a bunch of videos with different youtubers. We were also making one giant video with a lot of us. Mark had texted me a month ago asking me to fly out for it. It was extremely short notice, but I knew I would do anything for him, so I booked a ticket and flight and was soon on my way there. The only issue was that I was staying with Mark. I couldn’t afford a hotel room and he offered me his place to stay. I wanted to agree immediately, but there were so many things that could happen. I refused at first and started to look around for hotels, but the prices were making my head hurt. So I gave up and accepted his offer.  
Me: I believe around 4 in the afternoon.  
I clicked send and popped some pizza rolls into the microwave. My phone dinged again and I stared at the picture that I had set for his contact. It was a picture that we took together with Felix. I stared at Mark’s face and felt my cheeks heating up. I scoffed and threw my phone onto the counter. I had to stop obsessing over him like some love sick fan girl! I knew for a fact that nothing ever would happen between us. He was straight, not to mention he now has a girlfriend. My stomach twisted at the thought of Amy. Don’t get me wrong she is a really sweet girl, as far as I knew at least. But I couldn’t help but let the jealousy seethe through my veins. My phone dinged again and I took a deep breath and looked at the text.  
Markimoo: Sounds great! I’ll try my absolute best to be the one to pick you up! The Grumps needed me, I told them about your arrival and they said that we would be able to pick you up, but if not they will send a car for you. Also Matthias says to bring a suit.  
Markimoo: Matt says bring the blue one because it brings out your eyes and makes your ass look great  
I frowned and furrowed my eyebrows. A suit? And why the hell did Matt look at my butt? Though, he has groped it before, and I thought Ryan was going to pop a lung he was laughing so hard.  
Me: Why do I need a suit? Are we going somewhere nice?  
I stared at the three dancing dots in anticipation. The last time I wore my suit was at the SXSW awards ceremony. I remember picking out the dark blue suit, with the assistance from my sister. I wanted a simple black tux but she yelled at me and practically threw the blue one at me. She said it would bring out my blue eyes and compliment my crazy green hair. I chuckled at the memory.  
___  
I pulled the coat on and looked into the mirror. I raised my eyebrow and turned every which way. “I don’t know, Lily, I don’t think it looks right.” I said opening the door and stepping out. She clapped her hands together and jumped up.  
“It looks amazing Sean!” She exclaimed. I shrugged and looked into the mirror. I wonder if Mark would like it. I immediately blushed at my thought and shook my head. I can’t do this, damn it. I knew he was going to be there because he was nominated, and I knew for a fact he would want to come see me, but I didn’t know if I could face him. It would be the first time that I see him in person since I recently discovered my feelings for him. Lily elbowed me in the side.  
“You could impress a lady with that you know.” She said. I gulped and nodded. I had yet to tell my family of my new findings. They were all rather devastated when I told them that I had broken up with my girlfriend. Ever since, Lily has been trying to find me a girl, and boy was that interesting. I straightened the tie that was around my neck and sighed.  
“I suppose you’re right about the color, but I’m not planning on picking up any girls in this thing.” I exclaimed with a stern glare. She rolled her eyes and pushed me back into the dressing room.  
“Just go get changed so we can get out of here.”  
___  
Markimoo: Him and Amanda are having a really fancy anniversary party and we were all invited.  
I smiled. Matt and Amanda were the embodiment of hashtag relationship goals as the internet would say. Their daughter was going to be joining us in the world in about a month too.  
Me: Ok sounds good, I’ll see you tomorrow Markimoo.  
Just having the privilege to call him Markimoo made me so happy. He only let his close friends call him that name in person. I took a pizza roll and popped into my mouth. My phone dinged again and I quickly scanned over it.  
Markimoo: OKKKAAAAYYYY  
He was such a dork sometimes, and I guess that’s what I loved about him. My heart gave a little twinge. That’s right, I was in love with him, and he wasn’t. I felt like I was constantly reminded of that, every second of my life. This trip was going to be really stressful, and I honestly didn’t know if I was going to be able to do it. I was going to be in America for a full month, I might as well live there. But I knew that would be a terrible mistake. My life is here in Ireland, and being too close to Mark probably wouldn’t be too great of an idea. No one in my life knew about my feelings towards Mark, no one. Not even Gizmo, who I would sometimes randomly talk to because I was bored and didn’t have anyone else to talk to. She would sit and listen, but I felt somehow she would tell everyone I was in love with Mark Ficshbach. Yeah I know it’s impossible, but I swore to myself that no one could ever find out about this. I’ll just say it now, this sucks major ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you all liked it. Sorry it was short, but the next ones will be a lot longer I promise, this was just to get into the story. So let me know! Also, I have a tumblr it's redstarangel26! Feel free to come and ask me questions! Or share some art with me. XOXOXOXO


	2. Irresistible and irreversible cravings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the kudos and the comments!! I'm glad everyone is enjoying it. So now we are getting into the brunt of the story and it kicks right off. It's going to be about an 8-9 chapter story. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's nice and long!

I held my pillow over my head trying to block out the quiet and hushed sounds that came from down the hall. I desperately tried to ignore the heat pooling in my stomach and the arousal starting to form just from the deep grunts that I heard. I knew this trip was going to be the end of me.  
-earlier-  
I searched the airport for a wild mane of red hair, hoping he would randomly pop up into my line of sight and tackle me in a hug. What I saw instead broke my heart instantaneously. I saw a beautiful blonde woman, her face lightly painted with makeup and her long hair straightened, standing extremely close to the man of my affections. In his hands he held a bright green sign that read- BOOPER DOOPER. His other arm was wrapped around the blonde beauty’s waist. I tried my hardest to conjure a smile and bite my tongue from yelling extreme profanities of my displeasure at the sight of the lovely couple.   
“JACKABOY!” Mark yelled handing the sign to Amy and running up to me and wrapping his arms around me tightly. I coughed at his strong grip, my stomach fluttering away, my senses being engulfed by his scent and his deep voice ringing in my ear. I gingerly reciprocated the hug, dropping my bags in the process.  
“It’s so good to see you again! I’m super excited for this month, you wouldn’t believe what we have planned.” He said pulling away and looking at me with his bright wide smile. His voice practically vibrated through my entire being, sending chills all up my spine and pleasure pooling in the bottom of my stomach. The fact that just the sound of his voice made me into a speechless, mindless puddle of goop, spoke wonders on how far gone I was in this unrequited love.   
“Also, you haven’t gotten to meet her yet! This is my wonderful girlfriend Amy! Or known as Amyplier!” He said enthusiastically. She held up her hand to shake me and gave me a bright smile, her red lipstick making her teeth look beautifully white. I tried to look around her face, trying to find anything I could about her that I could hate, but I couldn’t even see a blemish. I brought my hand into hers and shook it weakly.  
“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Sean. Mark has talked a lot about how great of a friend you are, and of all the things you’ve done together.” She said. Her voice was like a choir singing a beautiful harmony. My quest was starting to get even harder.   
“Ah Jack is just fine! It’s great to meet you too. Mark gushes about you when we play games together. Sometimes he won’t shut up.” I said with a laugh. A gentle blush donned the half-Korean’s cheeks and he slapped my arm.  
“I don’t even know what he is talking about. I bet you’re exhausted, let’s get you home and we can have a nice home cooked meal.” He said grabbing my bags. I was about to protest, but he sped off gesturing at us to follow. Amy gently took my hand and dragged me along.  
“You seem like a lovely person Jack. I’m glad Mark has a friend like you.” She said her brown eyes were sparkling. I blushed and shrugged.  
“I always thought I was a loud annoying bastard.” I said with a chuckle. She laughed and shook her head. “But you’ve helped so many people just like Mark has, and I find that extremely inspiring and amazing.” She said. I looked up ahead at Mark marching along, him waving at random people, some of them being fans, and he whistled a tune. I’m so happy that he’s happy and has someone to support him now, but god it hurt so badly. I mean he was an extremely handsome and irresistible man, there was no way he was going to stay on the market forever.   
“Yeah, he used to be my inspiration, back when I first started. I never thought I’d get to be his friend to be honest.” I said. And I still thought that, every day. How did I become his friend? Why did he choose to like me?   
“Oh my god look! It’s Jacksepticeye!” I heard a girl scream. Uh oh.  
“AND THERE’S MARKIPLIER!” A couple more screamed. Mark looked back at me, his eyes filled with humorous terror. I felt a gentle tug on the back of my shirt causing me to turn around and look at the ground. There stood a girl with bright blue eyes. I felt my heart melt.  
“Hi Jacksepticeye.” She mumbled, her hand in front of her mouth, and her face bright red. I smiled.  
“Hi there! What’s your name?” I asked. She gave a little smile and nodded. “Sam.” She said. My eyes widened.   
“No way! That’s awesome! Was there something I could help you with?” I asked. She held up a little ball.   
“It’s Sam, I made it all by myself, I never thought I would be able to give it to you.” She said. I wrapped my arms around her.  
“Thank you, I love it!” I said pulling away. And it was like that for an hour. We finally made it to Mark’s house at six. He ran into the kitchen to check on the dinner. I looked around the house. Not much had changed, except where was-“Chica!” I exclaimed when said dog ran straight for me and nearly plowed me to the ground. I knelt down and let her give me kisses, her tail wagging a mile a minute. This is exactly what I needed, a companion that loved you no matter what happened. Maybe I should invest in getting a dog to fight away the loneliness? I shook my, trying to thwart away my negative thoughts and focused on the beautiful golden retriever in front of me.  
“Chica-Bica!” Mark called. She glanced over her shoulder and ignored her owner and continued to lick my beard. I laughed at Mark’s heartbroken expression.  
“Hah she loves me more than you!” I said pointing my finger at him. I wish I could say the same. I stood up straight and stretched. Mark grabbed my bags again.  
“Come on I’ll show you to your room, Amy could you please keep an eye on the stew?” He asked with a smile. She nodded and walked into the kitchen. I followed Mark up the stairs and down the hall until he opened up a door and led me inside. It was simple, a queen sized bed with a nightstand and a desk and dresser.   
“Thanks Mark it’s wonderful.” I said sitting down on my bed. He set my bags down and stretched as well. I took a quick glance to see his stomach show, his scar blaringly obvious. Not that that was a bad thing, because I found it extremely sexy- ok I need to stop that train of thought right now. I looked up at his face to see him staring at me.  
“Everything ok? You haven’t been acting normal since you landed.” He said coming to sit next to me. I felt nervous, and had to stop myself from jumping up away from him. Instead I drew in his warmth, his scent, his entire being, just everything about him. I avoided his gaze though as he looked at me through his clear glasses with his dark brown eyes.   
“Yeah, I suppose I’m just tired is all. That’s a long ass flight ya know! Maybe ye should take it next time!” I said. He chuckled, the sound practically making my toes curl in delight.   
“Maybe I will! I’ve been wanting to visit Ireland. I want to see where good ol’ Jackaboy grew up.” He said nudging me in the side. I rolled my eyes.  
“I’ll believe it when I see it ya doof.” I said staring at my hands. “So how do you like Amy?” He asked quietly. My stomach filled with dread. I knew that question was bound to come up at some point, but not that quickly. I gulped down the knot in my throat.  
“She’s awesome! I love her. I’m just surprised she can handle you and your ego.” I teased, but my enthusiasm wasn’t quite there. Mark seemed to buy my performance for he started to go on a rant how he was NOT egotistical. I laughed and finally looked over at his face. He smiled at me and stood up.  
“Let’s go eat, I’m starving.” He said walking towards the door. I stood up and threw my bags onto the bed.  
“I’ll be right there!” I said. He hmm’ed as a response. I turned and collapsed onto the soft bed. This was going to suck.  
And now here I was, stuck in this guest bedroom that was only a couple of doors down from Mark’s. Amy was staying the night because Mark didn’t want her driving home that late. We ended up turning in at around midnight, and here I was still wide awake at one and having to listen to the two lovebirds going at it. It literally ripped my heart in two at the sounds. I tried desperately to block out Mark’s moan’s and grunt’s, but they seemed to be on a speaker, because that’s all I heard. I could barely even hear Amy, thank god because I didn’t really want to hear her saying loving words to him. That would only make me want to throw up. No, all I heard was Mark. Granted it was really hard to hear anything at all since they were trying their hardest to be quiet. But I still heard what they were doing. I glared at the clock on my nightstand, it was now only 1:15. I’ve been laying awake for an hour and fifteen minutes.   
“Ammyyyy.” I heard a quiet moan. I gasped and felt the tears well up. Damn I was such a baby. My heart was pounding, each thump feeding into an oncoming headache. This was miserable, the worst and strangest part was, I had a hard-on because of all of this. Why was that? I wasn’t in anyway turned on at the thought of Mark and Amy having sex. No, it must have just been the sounds that Mark was making. His deep moans and groans, his gasps for air as he thrust harder and faste- ok what the hell am I doing?! I slapped my forehead, only causing my headache to scream in aggravation. I glared down at my boxers which now had a tent built up. I was not going to do this. That would be wrong in so many ways, and I know I would feel absolutely disgusted if I did it. So I threw the blanket off of my already hot body and flopped onto my right side and pulled the pillow over my head and shut my eyes as tight as they would go. I tried to hum a little song to block out the quiet noise going on down the hall. I was finally starting to drift off when I heard something that caused a few tears to escape my eyes.  
“I love you Amy.” I heard him speak with a quiet and gentle voice. I suddenly felt my stomach lurch and I jumped out of bed and ran straight for the toilet and rid my stomach of the wonderful dinner that Mark had prepared. I flushed the toilet and walked to the sink and rinsed out my mouth. I looked at the mirror, a few tears falling from my eyes. I sniffed and wiped my eyes.  
“I love you Mark.” I whispered turning away and passing out on my bed. 

 

 

 

“No Chica.” I heard a hushed whisper and I was suddenly tackled by a giant fluff ball. I cried out and opened my eyes, the sun filtering in through the blinds and big brown eyes staring at me lovingly and a pink tongue licking at my face quickly. I pushed Chica gently away from me and sat up. She stared at me while wagging her tail and tried to lick at my chin again. I laughed and patted her head.  
“Sorry, she slipped past me.” I whipped my head up and saw Mark standing in the door way with a tray. I raised an eyebrow.  
“Breakfast in bed for my wonderful guest! I figured you would be exhausted because of the flight so I thought I’d make the morning a little easier for you. We have until about two in the afternoon to do whatever we please. Matthias and Amanda’s party is at four thirty, and it takes a bit of a drive to get there.” He said walking over to me and placing the tray on my lap. He shoved Chica off of my bed and I immediately yearned for her warmth. I took a quick glance at Mark’s face, he looked bright and refreshed, his glasses were absent from his nose though.  
“Thanks Mark.” I mumbled. He nodded and stood there for a bit. “Did you sleep ok last night?” He asked. I shrugged as I picked at my eggs and pancakes. “I slept ok I suppose, I woke up to a weird noise last night but I couldn’t figure out what it was.” I said looking up at him slyly. His entire face turned red and he turned away from me.  
“Is that so? Might have been Chica.” He said with a nervous laugh. I felt my stomach twist and nodded taking a sip of my coffee.   
“I hope that’s good, black with two spoonful’s of sugar, just how you like it.” He said walking back to the door. I nodded.  
“Yeah it’s great. I’ll finish this up and take a shower, do you have anything planned?” I asked. He patted Chica on the head on his way out. She was seated at the foot of my bed, waiting for me to finish my food.  
“I figured we could go out and about and I can show you around!” He said. I gave a small smile and nodded. His face suddenly contorted into sadness.  
“Are you ok Jack? I feel like something is wrong. Did I do something? Did Amy bother you?” He asked, concern was evident in his voice. I swallowed thickly and sighed. If I was brutally honest, he didn’t do anything wrong, he was just in love, but the fact that it wasn’t me was what the issue was. But I know I shouldn’t be so selfish, those two cared about each other and I wasn’t about to be a homewrecker and completely tear them apart.   
“I-“ I started, what was I going to say though? I couldn’t tell him the truth, but I couldn’t keep lying to him. I hated lying to my best friend. Mark’s interest was piqued when I uttered a word and he started to step closer to me. I placed my tray on the side table and sighed.  
“Have you ever been in love with someone, knowing they could never love you back?” I asked, trying to avoid looking at him.   
“Does your girlfriend not love you anymore?” He asked sitting on the end of the bed. I shook my head. “I suppose I forgot to tell you, we broke up a while ago. Don’t worry, everything is fine between us, but we came to an understanding that it wasn’t going to work. In the time I’ve been single though, I’ve fallen in love with-“ I paused and swallowed. “Someone else. But they are already with another person.” I said. Mark looked hurt, I’m not quite sure why, but he looked like he was in pain.   
“Oh Jack, I’m sorry that happened. That must be so painful.” He said sincerely. I knew he meant what he said and he truly did feel terrible, but I couldn’t help but feel annoyed by his attempt at comforting me. I was about to retort back, but he spoke before I could.  
“I think you should tell her how you feel no matter if she is in a relationship. Tell her you don’t expect anything of her, but you just thought she should know.” He said with a small smile. I looked away, of course he would think it was a girl. At least he didn’t even suspect that I was bi, and in love with him nonetheless.   
“But I don’t want to ruin the relationship they have and I can’t hurt hi-“ I froze. I had tried so hard to keep it from coming out, but it did. There was no way out now. Mark’s eyes were wide with wonder.  
“Him?” He asked in astonishment. I felt the blush growing on my face and clasped the bed sheets in my hands.   
“Jack, I thought-“Yeah well so did I until I realized I had feelings for HIM.” I said, a little bitterness coming off of my tongue.  
“But Jack, there is nothing wrong with being gay, you know I’ll care about you no matter what path you choose.” He said. My heart fluttered a little bit at his words. At least he was ok with my sexuality.   
“I’m actually not gay, I’m bi.” I said matter-of-factly. He nodded. “Well do I know this guy? Do I need to kick his ass for you?” He asked cracking his knuckles. I laughed and shook my head. It sure would be interesting to see him kick his own ass.   
“No, no it’s not his fault, he’s a great person. He’s just in a relationship, and I honestly don’t know if he’s gay or not.” I said. I needed to shut my mouth before I gave too much away. Mark may have his dumb moments, but I knew he was extremely smart and could eventually put two and two together if I gave enough information.   
“Yeah, that is a tough situation. I say still tell him, you never know what could happen. What if you two were meant for each other? What if he is with the wrong person?” He said. My stomach felt tingly at his words. What if he was right? What if Mark didn’t understand his own sexuality? What if his eyes needed to be opened? I was about to lean forward and try to capture his lips but his phone started to ring. He stood up and I immediately pulled back, my cheeks probably burning red. What the hell was I thinking?!  
“Yo! Matthias! Yeah Jack is here, a little cranky though. Nah just jet-lagged I believe. Yes we will be there on time. Ok I’ll make sure to tell him that! Ok bye!” He hung up and turned to me with a smile.   
“Matthias says make sure you look snazzy, it’s going to be a nice party.” He said. I laughed and nodded. We sat in silence, Mark was just staring at his blank phone, not knowing what to say. I sighed and flipped the bedding off of my legs.  
“Thank you for giving me advice Mark, it really means a lot to me.” I said walking over to him and giving him a bright smile. He looked up in surprise and flashed me his usual smile that made my heart melt and my knees weak.   
“Of course Jack! You’re my best friend, I would do anything for you.” He said. The words best and friend made my heart hurt, but I swallowed down my angst and nodded.  
“Same goes for you Mr. Fischbach.” Saying his last name always sent tingles up my spine for some reason. Maybe it’s because on more than one occasion I would think of my name as Sean William Fischbach, or Jack Fischbach. I liked how it sounded, it flowed so well. I shook my head and walked over to the closet and skimmed through everything. I quickly grabbed something and turned around but was startled to see Mark still standing there.  
“Is everything alright Mark?” I asked. He tilted his head to the side and kept staring at me. I frowned and crossed my arms.   
“I’m just trying to figure out who you’re in love with.” He mumbled. I felt my face go bright red and I pelted him in the face with a pair of my socks.  
“It’s none of your business who it is at the moment! He doesn’t even know, so I feel he should find out first!” I said. I felt weird saying those words, talking to the guy I’m in love with about the guy I’m in love with. My head was starting to hurt. Mark gave me a bewildered look and picked up the socks that had landed at his feet.  
“Really? Did you have to throw socks at me?” He asked tossing them back to me. I rolled my eyes. “You’re the one embarrassing me! You deserved it.” I mumbled. He chuckled and finally walked out of the guest bedroom.  
“Don’t take too long in the shower.” He said suggestively. My eyes widened and my face felt on fire. I slammed the door shut and stomped over to the shower. He was such a pain in my ass!

 

 

 

I took a sip of my punch and scanned the room before me, taking in the environment and all the people in it. Mark and I had arrived at the party about an hour late, and trust me, there was a legitimate reason as to why.   
-15 minutes ago-  
I sat in the passenger seat, my hands sweating and my teeth grinding away the skin of my lips. Mark has his forehead rested in his left hand and his right hand firmly grasping the steering wheel. The silence was thick and tense, aside from all the honking going on around us.   
“I fucking hate California!” He growled slamming his hand onto the wheel. I flinched and jumped. The worst part about all of this, I was extremely turned on. Yes I know, you’re thinking ‘what the fuck is wrong with you Jack?’ but I couldn’t really help it. Right before we left the house, Mark needed help with his tie because he couldn’t remember how to tie it (not that I was any better at it), and when I saw him, tux shirt still slightly unbuttoned, pants unzipped and laying low on his hips and his hair disheveled, I pretty much got an instant boner. I quickly helped him and then ran out of the room saying I had to finish getting ready, even though I had been fully dressed. Now, he was fully dressed in his suit and I wanted to devour him with my eyes every second I got. He was so extremely handsome. And the fact that he was a little angry made me feel even more drawn to him. He was giving off this extremely sexy vibe. I gulped and turned to look out the window.   
“Are you doing ok Jack? Sorry about all the traffic, it usually isn’t THIS bad, but there must have been an accident.” He stated turning on some quiet music. I shrugged.  
“Nothing is better than sitting in a car for two hours in a suit.” I said sarcastically giving him a thumb’s up. He laughed and rolled his eyes.  
“I definitely agree with you on that one.” He said. We started to inch forward slowly. I could feel his gaze on me and I turned to look at him.  
“What?” I asked with a raised eyebrow. He furrowed his eyebrows and shrugged. “Do you consider me your friend Jack?” He asked randomly. I was taken aback by his question, not quite expecting it.   
“Of course you doof. You’re probably one of my best friends.” I said with confidence. At least I could say that, and it was true.  
“Then why won’t you tell me who you’re in love with?” He asked, his voice sounded a little hurt. I felt bad at first, but then I felt a little spark of anger.   
“Because, it’s not really your business, it’s not anyone’s business.” I said. He raised an eyebrow at my anger.  
“No need to get defensive, I was just wondering. I just want to help in some way because I didn’t want you to feel lonely. Everyone is bringing their significant other to this party, and you’ll be all alone.” He said sadly. I rolled my eyes.  
“I’m a big boy Mark, I’m not a baby. Don’t make it sound like I’m desperate for love.” I grumbled. He gripped the steering wheel tightly.   
“I’m not Jack, I’m just worried about you, being in love with someone who doesn’t love you back.” He mumbled. I felt my heart crack a little.  
“Yeah, it fucking sucks but I can’t help who I fall in love with ok? It’s not my fault he’s so fucking handsome and he has the most beautiful looking eyes. It kills me that he has a fucking girlfriend and I want to hate her so much, but I can’t because she is the sweetest woman I’ve ever met!” I yelled. Mark looked a little shocked at my outburst.   
“We can take out the girlfriend, no one would know-“Mark this isn’t a fucking joke! Can’t you take things seriously for once?! Why can’t you even consider that I’m hurting extremely badly and it’s all because of you!?” I yelled. My eyes widened and I quickly clamped my mouth shut. But Mark didn’t seem to notice what I had said and yelled right back at me.  
“I’m was trying to lighten the mood Jack! Jesus Christ you can be so selfish sometimes.” He yelled back. I took a sharp intake of air at his words. That hurt, really badly. The one thing I never wanted to be was selfish, and the one person I loved and looked up to, just called me so. I felt the tears building up in my eyes. I took a deep breath, trying to prevent them from leaking out of my eyes. We finally pulled up to the venue and I quickly exited the car and slammed the door behind me and made my way to the entrance. I ducked into the bathroom before I entered the ballroom and wiped my eyes and splashed some water onto my face. I grabbed a paper towel and dabbed away the water. The door opened and Mark walked in.   
“Jack..” He started. I looked away from him and tried to get past him but he blocked me. I glared up at him, staring into his dark brown eyes.   
“What the fuck else do you want to say?” I growled under my breath. He sighed and grasped my shoulders. I flinched away from his touch and shook my head.  
“Don’t touch me.” I said. Mark frowned and sighed. “Jack, I’m so sorry I said that to you. I didn’t mean a word of it, I swear on my life. You aren’t even close to being a selfish person. You are probably the most selfless person I’ve ever met. I spoke those words out of built up anger from the traffic. I was frustrated and I should never have yelled at you. I’m really sorry, could you please forgive me?” He asked. He looked genuinely sorry, water was prickling at the corners of his eyes. I sighed and relaxed my shoulders.   
“It’s ok Mark, I’m sorry for yelling too.” I mumbled. All of my anger seeped out of my body in one fluid motion. It was quiet between us for a while until Mark placed his hands on my shoulders.  
“I couldn’t help but remember that you said you were hurting because of me. At first it didn’t really register with me, but now that I think about it, I have no idea why you said that.” He said. I avoided looking into his eyes and focused on the dark red tie that was wrapped around his neck.   
“I-“ I was interrupted by the door opening. “Oh Mark! Jack you guys made it! Where have you been?” It was J-Fred. Mark quickly took his hands off of my shoulders and stepped back.   
“We just arrived, traffic was atrocious. Have you guys been waiting for us?” Mark asked. J-Fred nodded. “Yeah! We have all just been socializing and catching up. Go ahead and head to the ballroom.” He said. I sighed and ducked into out of the bathroom and walked over to the entrance of the ballroom. Music was playing gently in the background and there were many of my friends littered about the place.  
“Jack!” I heard many people call out. I smiled at the sight of so many people and walked over hugging some and patting the backs of others. Mark was right about one thing, every single person brought their significant other.  
“Looking sharp in the suit Mcloughlin.” Felix said tapping my shoulder. I turned around to see one of my closest friends and gave him a hug. I then moved to Marzia and pecked her cheek.  
“It’s so nice to see all of you guys!” I exclaimed. I turned my sight to the doors when they opened again to reveal Mark and J-Fred. Almost everyone went over to see the red head and greet him. Felix stayed by my side.  
“Where is the beautiful girlfriend of yours?” He asked elbowing my side gently with a sly grin on his face. I shrugged.  
“We broke up about five months ago.” I said nonchalantly. This piqued the interest of some fellow youtuber’s standing around us.  
“Really? Why didn’t you say anything to us? Are you doing ok?” Ken asked with a concern look. I laughed and nodded.  
“I’m fine, thanks for the concern. I’m the one who broke up with her. We are on good terms so don’t worry. Also, I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to talk about it at the time.” I said. I suddenly felt an arm thrown over my shoulder causing me to fall back a little bit.   
“What are we talking about fella’s?” He spoke loudly, holding a glass of sparkling cider. His deep voice sent vibrations all throughout my body, causing a blush to form on my cheeks. I looked at Mark from the corner of my eye and he looked concerned for a second, but then plastered a giant smile on again.  
“We’re talking about how Jack is now single and ready to mingle!” Ken said, wrapping his arm around his Fiancée Mary.   
“Did you know about that Mark?” Wade asked taking a sip of whatever the hell was in his cup, it looked kind of like shit.   
“He just happened to mention it this morning. So I was in the dark just as much as you guys were.” He said, his hand tightening on my shoulder slightly. I just stood still and tried not to turn into a bright red tomato.  
“EVERYONE! CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION?!” Matthias’s voice echoed around the room causing us all to look up at the stage. He started to thank us all for coming and started to go into detail about the pregnancy and Luna when Mark grasped my forearm and pulled me to the side.  
“Are you still mad at me?” He asked. He looked genuinely concerned and I felt bad for yelling at him, knowing he didn’t mean the words he had spat at me.  
“No Mark, I’m not mad anymore. I can’t hate you for that long.” I said with a smirk and punching his shoulder lightly. God what was wrong with me? Was I just flirting with him? Did I just punch his shoulder? He raised an eyebrow at my action but smiled nonetheless.  
“Good, I didn’t want things to be awkward between us. I care about you too much man.” He said patting my shoulder. With that he walked off. I sighed and bit my lip. Yeah..just cared… not loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen next?! If you want to ask me stuff go visit my Tumblr: Redstarangel26


	3. The Cycle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the good feedback everyone! I loved reading your comments! If you have any further questions come check me out on Tumblr under redstarangel! Also feel free to send me ideas for stories!

-1 year ago: When it sort of started  
I gulped, watching the three men before me walking out onto the stage. I wasn’t technically supposed to be at this panel, but Mark had insisted that I be there. He looked over at me and our eyes met. I felt my heart stop. I was next.   
“And! Wait, we might have one more person joining us today!” He said, his hands were cupped over his mic, giving him a deep voice that echoed across the room. Wade looked over at me and the crowd started to scream.  
“Straight from Dublin, Ireland.” I raised my eyebrows and shook my head letting out a laugh. The crowd started to scream. Bob shook his head and I heard him say, ‘that’s not right.’ I laughed again when Mark looked at me in confusion. That dumb ass, I told him I was from Athlone a million times.   
“Straight from somewhere in Ireland, where there is more sheep than there are people.” He paused, Wade and Bob looking at him in confusion. I clenched my fists and took a deep breath.  
“Jacksepticeyeeeeee!” He said. That was my cue. I started to run out, waving at the screaming crowd. I started to dance with the music, but in my head I immediately regretted that decision because I knew I looked ridiculous. All I remember from that panel were a few selective things that my brain didn’t want me to forget. I was mostly in a daze, just staring at the crowd and waving and listening to the little things the fan would call at me. I barely even listened to the guys unless they directly said something to me. I was snapped out of my daze when Bob said my name. I looked over at him.   
“Oh come on! I wanted Jack!” Mark said with a frown. I tried my best to laugh and not looked confused. What the hell was the question? I quickly looked at the screen and then it sunk in what they were talking about. Sleepover with everyone in the panel, who would you cuddle with? Wade gestured to me. Why did everyone want to cuddle with me?! I wanted to voice my question but knew everyone was waiting for my answer. I cupped my mic and whispered.  
“I might choose Markkk.” I whispered. The crowd went absolutely insane. Mark just smiled and lightly laughed. I thought I saw a blush on his face, but it could very well be from the heat of the lights.   
“His hair is the fluffiest, it’s like a big pillow.” I said gesturing at him. I tried to make the situation less awkward. I knew I chose Mark because of Septiplier and giving the fangirls fuel was fun sometimes, but I felt something else in the pit of my stomach and I wasn’t quite sure what it was.   
“Who would you guys cuddle with?” I randomly asked. The crowd screamed different names and we all laughed.   
“All I heard was “blah blah blah!” Mark said shaking his fist. I shook my head. “No they’d rather cuddle with AHHHH!” I screamed causing everyone to laugh. When we went down the line and Mark asked who would cuddle with me, the crowd went wild, more so than they did for Mark. At that point I couldn’t believe what was happening. I honestly didn’t think I was that popular, but this weekend had definitely changed my mind. The panel continued to roll forward until Mark started to ask about ‘an important question.’ He finally got a couple to come up and talk about their engagement and the crowd was all for it. Bob kept looking over at me in amusement and then pointed at the screen but I didn’t really know what was going on.  
“Bob, read the next question…” I mumbled, nervousness starting to bloom in my stomach. Mark finally stopped talking and then looked over at Bob.  
“Alright-“ Mark finally looked at the screen and laughed. “Ok,   
Bob let out a laugh. “I thought that’s what you were getting at when you were going on that whole spiel. This has been on the screen the whole time.” Mark ran his fingers through his black hair and laughed.  
“No I didn’t even know the question was there.” He said. I stayed quiet through the whole thing, waiting for someone to read the question so I could get it over with.   
“I thought you were begging for this, you guys are going to laugh, and it’s going to be awesome! Jack do you have a proposal speech prepared for Mark? Heart, heart, heart.” I could barely hear Bob ask the question over the loud screams of the crowd. I slowly walked over to Mark and kneeled in front of him. The crowd went even crazier. I held up my hands as a pretend ring box and looked up at the male in front of me. He was staring down at me and was trying hard not to laugh.   
“Oh dear heartthrob of youtube.” I said, barely being heard over the screams of the fans. I looked down and started to laugh out of embarrassment.   
“YOU PROUD OF ME MA!?” I yelled looking over my shoulder. This caused the audience to laugh at me. I looked back up at Mark, him holding his hands together still staring down at me.  
“Will you share your subscribers with me for the rest of our lives?” He started to laugh and then quickly closed my hands together and started denying me. The audience was yelling at Mark and went to sit down in the chair and started to pretend cry. Wade rested his hands on my shoulder and I jumped out of his embrace.  
“You see what you did? I got comforted by Wade.” I said pointing at the six foot four male beside me.   
After all of the hype of Pax, I was finally on my way back to Ireland.   
February of 2016: My realization  
I had just flown in to California and was settled into Mark’s house. We were currently making a video for all of our viewers out there. We were doing face swaps and different kinds of face filters. It was amazing getting to be so close to him and actually getting to spend time with him without all of the stress of a convention. We all had fun at Disneyland and everyone even celebrated my birthday, which I wasn’t really expecting.   
It was when I got home that I made a mistake.   
I was recording my video that I had named ‘A weekend at Markiplier’s.’ I went on rambling about how much fun I had and how great it was to see everyone again.   
“I was telling Mark that someone had put in the comments talking about one of my earlier reading your comments videos, and he quoted ‘man I wish I could record a video with Markiplier’ and now here I am driving in his car going around places, staying at his house, just hanging out as friends. It’s insane to me. I-I really care about Mark. He has always been this amazing person I looked up to when I first started. And I’ve said this a lot in the past, but it’s true. He inspired me so much to do what I’m doing today, and the fact that he considers me a friend is just amazing. I really love Mark, he’s just-“ I paused. “Words can’t even explain my feelings towards him and he just makes me so happy and I wish I could get to see him every day.” I stopped talking and my eyes widened. I pressed pause on the recording and ran my hand through my hair. Did I just say all of that? What did all of this mean? I looked at my computer, where the screen was showing my frozen face from where I had paused the recording. I was smiling, cheeks tinted red, eyes shining bright and happy. I wasn’t in love was I?  
I of course edited that piece out of that video, and then it was only a couple of weeks later that I did indeed realize I was in love with Mark. Of course that transition was extremely hard for me. With coming to terms that I wasn’t straight, to breaking up with my lovely girlfriend, and then trying to hide the fact that I was indeed extremely infatuated with my best friend.   
And somehow this led all to me accidently kissing Mark.   
We had just walked through the front door of Mark’s house, tie’s loosely hanging from our necks and shirts slightly un-buttoned. The only difference between us, was that I was hammered. After Mark and I made up from our little spat, I got a few drinks. It started out with a couple of glasses of wine with dinner. Then it turned into a few beers while watching Mark and Amy dance around and stealing kisses. Once the party was over, I was so far gone it was ridiculous. I could barely remember any of the drive home, until Mark nudged me and helped me out of the car.  
“I can’t believe you drank so much Jack, you know you’re a light weight.” He mumbled tossing his keys onto the table. I shrugged and laughed.  
“But a party isn’t fun without some drinking Maarrrrkkkk.” I drawled his name out. He raised an eyebrow. I grasped the front of his shirt and smirked.  
“You know you look really hot in a suit Mr. Fischbach.” I mumbled, his cologne was overwhelming my senses. He placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back a little.   
“Jack, you’re drunk, you need to go get some sleep.” He said sternly. I shook out of his grasp and shook my head.  
“No! I want to do something first.” I said. Mark sighed and looked at me. “What would that be?” He asked. Before I could even think about what I was doing, I grabbed his collar and pulled his lips onto mine. It was better than I imagined. The kiss felt wonderful, at least it did to me. I could feel his warmth surrounding my entire being and I just wanted to stay in his arms forever. But that dream was shattered by him quickly pushing away and staring at me in horror. I quickly placed a hand over my lips and felt the tears fall down my cheeks. Before Mark could even say anything, I muttered a quick apology and ran. I stumbled up the stairs. I slammed the door behind me and I grabbed my suitcase, quickly throwing everything back into it. My mind was slowly sobering up and I was coming to a realization of what I had just done. I ran into the bathroom and tried to grab my stuff, but my vision was being blocked by my tears that were falling from my eyes. I turned around but ran into the man I was now trying to avoid.  
“Jack, talk to me please.” He said. His voice sounded strained. He went to touch my shoulder but quickly dropped his hand back to his side. I pushed past him and zipped up my suite case and grabbed my backpack. Before I could walk out of the door, Mark blocked my path. I couldn’t bring myself to look up at him.  
“Jack, am I the one you’re in love with?” He asked. I bit my lips and gripped the handle of my suite case tightly. There wasn’t much I could avoid now considering I just kissed him.   
“Yes Mark, I’m in love with you. You obviously do not feel the same way, I’ve known that ever since I discovered my feelings. I understand, I’m not mad. Now would you please let me out of my misery and let me leave? I can’t be in the same room with you anymore.” I whimpered. Mark brought his arms down and frowned.  
“Jack, just because-“ He paused and I heard him swallow thickly. “Just because I don’t feel the same about you doesn’t mean we can’t be friends.” He said. I shook my head.   
“You don’t understand Mark! It’s been so hard to even try and pretend I don’t love you, and now that you know, I can’t even bring myself to look at you from embarrassment. I promise Mark, it’ll be easier for you and me both if I just disappeared and we never talked anymore.” I said. Before he could protest, I pushed past him and stormed down the stairs. I had my phone in my hand, already having found a hotel and was working on getting a taxi. The hardest part about walking out was that Mark didn’t really even try to come after me. 

 

 

It’s been a few weeks since I returned back to Ireland. I didn’t stay much longer after leaving Mark’s house, I just couldn’t stand the idea of being so close to him. That night while I was laying in my bed, I was itching to check my phone to see if he tried to contact me, but I knew I would only come out empty handed considering I haven’t heard my phone go off once. Part of me really wanted him to call me and try to work things out, and the other part just wanted to crawl up in a ball and never speak to him again. Now that I was home and succumbed to my own thoughts, I only got worse. I still uploaded, I still tried to be my happy self, but all of my fans knew something was wrong. After about a week, I told them I needed a break. They all understood, thankfully, and so all I did now was just sit in my room staring at my ceiling. I barely ate, even though that was pretty much normal for me anyways, and I barely slept. I still had yet to hear a single peep from Mark. I constantly checked his channel to see how he was doing, and I knew I had made a mistake by doing so.  
He looked completely normal. It was like nothing had happened. And that hurt me the most. It broke my heart. But I was so entranced with looking at his face, with hearing his words, I was addicted to seeing him, even though he probably didn’t want anything to do with me.   
I had gotten a text from all of the Game Grumps saying they hoped I got better. I was extremely confused at first, but I said thank you anyways. I then got a text from Felix.  
Felix: Amy said you caught a really bad bug and went back home! I hope everything is ok buddy!  
Amy said… Mark didn’t even try to talk about me. I felt the tears well up in my eyes. This was probably better anyways. He didn’t need me in his life anymore, I wasn’t important and there wasn’t any way I could hurt him and Amy any more. But this lonely life was eating me alive. Sure I had a lot of friends, such as Felix, but I talked to Mark the most. We would constantly text each other and skype each other whenever the need had arisen. Now it was just silence. Whenever my phone did ding, my heart started to race in anticipation and I would always grab it with sweaty hands. It was never him, never. I tried to force myself to not think about him and not look at anything that involved him, but I still had our conversation on my phone from the day before I left Ireland. It was happy, it was normal, it was just us being us.   
I stared at the screen, Felix’s message blinding my eyes after being in the dark for a couple of hours. I needed someone to talk to, I couldn’t hold this in any longer, and otherwise I would probably go insane. I was also starting to scare myself with some thoughts that crossed my mind about how I would be better off not existing, and I knew that was NOT good. I needed help, I needed support, I needed Mark…. No I didn’t need him. Right?   
I sat up from my bed and turned on my desk lamp and fired up my computer and clicked on the skype app. I quickly found Felix and hovered the mouse over the video chat. Before I could put anymore doubt into my thoughts, I clicked it and waited for him to pick up. Within seconds, Felix’s face popped onto the screen, his blue eyes alight with happiness.  
“Jack! Whoa, dude you look like shit.” He said, concern laced into his expression. I gave an expressionless laugh and shook my head.  
“Thanks man, great way to make me feel better.” I grumbled. It had been awhile since I had really talked, considering there wasn’t anyone around to talk to. Felix started to look even more concerned.  
“Sean, what’s wrong?” He asked. I couldn’t do it, as soon as those words left his mouth, I broke down. The tears started to fall from my eyes like waterfalls and my body shook. Felix, watched me in concern and waited for me to calm down and speak. I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes. God I really did look like a mess.  
“Felix, you’re one of my closest friends, and I trust you completely. You know that right?” I asked. He nodded slowly. “Sean, you’re scaring me a little.” He said. I sighed and closed my eyes.   
“I’m bisexual.” I blurted out. I clenched my jeans in my hands, not daring to look at my friend. It was so quiet, I thought he had hung up on me. I peeked my eye open and saw him staring at me in wonder. Nothing else. Not disgust, not anger, nothing.   
“Man, that’s great to hear and everything, and I completely support you in whatever your life style is, but is that why you have been M.I.A.? Or is there something else you were going to tell me?” He said. I gnawed on the inside of my cheek, my stomach twisting with nerves.   
“No it’s not. I sort of kissed Mark and professed my love to him while I was drunk.” I said. Felix raised his eyebrows.   
“He rejected me of course. I knew it was going to happen, I knew I would never be loved back by him. But it still hurts so much. My heart is broken, and I just have no motivation anymore. He doesn’t want me in his life anymore, he hasn’t even tried to contact me. And I don’t want to contact him because I’m scared as to what he will say to me.” I said. I looked up at Felix, the tears threatening to fall again. Felix looked confused.  
“Really? Because he’s been constantly asking me about you. He would never explain anything. But when I told him I hadn’t heard from you at all he just sighed and thanked me and hung up.” He said. I honestly didn’t know how to feel with this new piece of information. I didn’t want to have too much hope in his words considering I knew Mark wasn’t gay, but I couldn’t help but smile a little bit.  
“Has he said anything else to you?” I asked. He shook his head. I sighed and ran a hand through my messy green hair.   
“Thank you Felix, you have no idea how much this helped.” I muttered with a small smile. He gave me a warm smile. “We’ve all been worried about you Sean, we were scared something happened. I’m just glad you’re ok.” He said. I shrugged.  
“I’m as ok as I can get, I suppose. I was honestly starting to scare myself, and I knew I needed to tell someone about what was going on, otherwise I would have gone crazy.” I stated. Felix sighed and shook his head.  
“You’re so damn stubborn sometimes man. I’m glad you’re doing ok though. Why don’t you try and get some rest though, you look exhausted.” He said. I chuckled and nodded.  
“Haven’t really gotten much sleep this past month.” I said. With that being said we both signed off and I went over to my bed and collapsed. It felt so inviting now, it didn’t feel like I would spiral into a hole of nightmares. I closed my eyes and was about to drift off when there was a loud pounding sound coming from my front door. I groaned and slinked over to the door and pulled it open, the cool Ireland air teasing my skin and giving them goosebumps.   
“Jack.” I froze. My name fell off of his lips breathlessly. His eyes were tired and his red hair a mess. I had to rub my eyes to make sure I wasn’t hallucinating.   
“Mark?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok hold fire, don't shoot me yet! I promise it get's good. I promise little jackaboy will be happy and great again in a couple of chapters. Or will he? Muahahahaha


	4. What just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the later posting! Well, it's late for me kind of... it's only 10pm but still, It's been a crazy hectic day. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I hope you guy's don't murder me just yet.

Chapter 4: What just happened?  
I gripped my mug tightly in between my sweaty hands. The silence was thick in the air while I waited for my unexpected guest to speak. I didn’t dare look him in the eyes, I didn’t dare say anything first. I didn’t want to seem like that desperate person who wanted forgiveness. No I knew that I was on extremely thin ice in the situation. Not in the fact that he was angry and if I said one wrong thing we would never be friends again, but in the way that if one little thing happened, it could change everything between us. Yeah, I know it sounds similar, but my mind was foggy with confusion and I wasn’t entirely sure if I was even conscious.   
“This is a nice place you’ve got here.” He said. Oh good, now he is trying to make small talk. I sighed and took a quick glance up at him. I instantly regretted it, because his brown eyes drew me in. I couldn’t look away.  
“You know that making small talk isn’t going to work, you might as well cut to the chase and tell me exactly why you’re here.” I said. I took a sip of my tea, nearly spitting it back out from how cold it was now. Mark frowned and slowly twirled his mug around, him having topped off his tea a couple of minutes ago. Normally I would have offered more, but I knew that would prolong the answer I needed to hear.   
“I want to know why you left so suddenly.” He said. I raised my eyebrows and gave out a sarcastic chuckle.  
“You’re shitting me right? Did nothing I say to you that night make it through your thick skull?” I asked. He looked a little offended by my words but brushed it off and shook his head.   
“No I remember everything that you-that you said. I just want to know the reason you did leave.” He said. He genuinely looked confused, and I really wanted to give him a hug and say I didn’t hate him, but I knew I needed to stay my distance away from him.  
“Mark, it’s fucking obvious as to why I left. I made a huge mistake. You were never supposed to find out about my feelings, and I kissed you. You have no idea how awful I felt! The last thing I wanted to do was get in between you and Amy’s relationship.” I said. I could feel the adrenaline rising in my stomach.  
“There is no way you can ‘get in between us’ Jack, I love Amy and she loves me. She knows that I would never do anything on purpose to hurt her, and she knows that what happened that night was a mistake. She’s not mad at you, or me. She understands.” He said.   
“Oh so you told her that I love you? Did you happen to mention that? Because I highly doubt a woman would want to hear about someone else loving her boyfriend! I was your best friend! How-“ I stopped at Mark’s thunderstruck expression.  
“Was?” His voice sounded broken and hurt. I blinked and backed down a little bit. I sighed and nodded my head.  
“Mark, you can’t honestly think we can continue being friends do you?” I asked. I watched as his face melted from shock and hurt into confused anger as he shook his head at my answer.  
“Why the hell not?! Jack I don’t care if you’re gay! I don’t care if you love me! You’re still my friend and I care about you! I don’t want something so small to get in between us.” He said. I slammed my hands onto the table and stood up. I glared into his dark brown eyes and he shrunk back down.  
“You think this is something small? How dare you?! How fucking dare you?! You think this is small to me?! You think this has been fucking easy for me?! Do you even know what it’s like to love someone and not be loved back Mark?! HUH?! SAY SOMETHING DAMN IT!” I screamed. I knew my anger was getting the better of me, but I couldn’t stop. I had been hiding away my anger and releasing the sadness through my tears. I was a bottle of champagne that’s top had exploded and was now a giant mess.  
“See you don’t even know what to say to me! I fucking love you Mark! I can’t help that fact! I’m so confused and lost as to why this happened to me! I didn’t fucking ask to have feelings for you, they just happened. And now there is no going back because I am so far gone it hurts!” I yelled. I was pacing at this point, letting my words fall from my mouth. It was a river and there was no dam to stop it.  
“You have no idea how much I want to fucking hate Amy! I wanted to find something that I could hate, but no, there is nothing! She is such an amazing sweet girl and she is perfect for you! And I fucking respect that! And that’s why I fucking left because I didn’t want to ruin what you two have! BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE! Now do you understand?! Do I need to write it down?!” The tears had started to fall, my body was starting to shake and I felt like throwing up again.   
“I’ve felt so lost without you. I was so hurt and confused after I left. I knew you would never love me like I do you, I had accepted that a long time ago. But I never knew that not having you in my life would be so hard.” I said quietly, placing my hands over my face and shaking my head. I had sunk to the floor, my back sliding down the side of the cabinet. I heard the chair scrape on the shitty linoleum flooring and footsteps slowly approaching me. Two strong, warm arms wrapped around me and pulled me close. I froze as he placed his chin on my shoulder and his lips hovered over my ear.  
“I’m so sorry Sean.” He whispered. With those words I broke down, my body heavily shaking while Mark held me tightly and didn’t move an inch. After a couple of minutes, my crying finally came to a stop, and I took a few deep breaths. I gently pulled away from the love of my life and stared into his enchanting eyes. He gave me a weak smile and held onto my shoulders.  
“You know, that stereotype about an Irish temper is definitely not far off.” He said. I scoffed and started to laugh. He joined in and we were just a couple of laughing idiots sitting on the floor. We calmed down after a couple of seconds, Mark giving me a genuine smile. I slowly let my muscles work, and finally smiled happily for the first time in a few months. Mark pulled away from me and let his arms fall down. His gaze shifted to the floor.  
“I truly am sorry about everything. I wish there was something I could do. But I want you to know I still care about you, to me you’re still my best friend, and one of the most important people I have in my life. I really don’t want to lose you because of your feelings towards me.” He said. I bit my lip and nodded.  
“Mark, please be honest with me, what went through your mind when I uh… when I uh kissed you?” I asked. He looked a little taken aback by my question but nodded.  
“Um, well to say I was shocked is an understatement. But I felt-“ He paused, trying to think of words. “I didn’t feel repulsed by the fact that I was kissing you, or the fact that you were a guy. I felt repulsed that I was being kissed by someone while I was in a relationship.” He said. I could tell he tried to word that carefully. Even though he meant well, I couldn’t help but feel hurt by his answer. How do I know for sure that he wasn’t really repulsed by me?   
“I’m sorry.” I mumbled. Mark sighed and shook his head. “It’s ok buddy. I told you I’m not mad at you.” He said. I looked up at the clock and started to stand up. Mark followed my lead, holding out his arms just in case I would fall.  
“I’m not a china doll Mark, I’m not going ta’ break.” I grumbled. I didn’t mean for it to sound so bitter, but I suppose my lack of sleep was finally catching up with me. He didn’t seem offended by my words and nodded taking his hands away.  
“I know, I’m just worried about you. You look like you haven’t been taking care of yourself.” He said. I shrugged.  
“I haven’t been sleeping well, but that’s about it.” I said as I was picking up the mugs. One slipped from my fingers and completely shattered once it met the hard flooring. I stood there in shock, my heart racing from the loud noise.  
“Jack are you ok?” He asked. I slowly nodded. He grabbed the other mug from my hand and gently set it down. I just realized that my hands were violently shaking and my vision was starting to swim.  
“Jack when was the last time you ate?” Mark questioned, his voice sounding far away. I held my head in my hand and thought.  
“A couple of days ago?” I questioned, not truly knowing the answer myself. Before I knew it, Mark stepped over to me and picked me up and sat me down on the couch. I watched him in a daze as he quickly made his way back to the kitchen and stumbled around trying to find something.  
“What are ye lookin for?” I asked. My tongue felt thick, my accent coming out heavier than usual. He looked back at me and held up a box. I squinted to see, but couldn’t read the letters. He ran back over to me and dropped something into my hands.  
“Eat this please.” He said. I looked down and saw it was an energy bar. He placed a large glass of water in front of me and then went back into the kitchen to clean up the mess. I slowly peeled away the wrapper and ate the bar silently while watching his every move. Once he was done, I finished the bar and had gulped down most of my water.   
“Feeling better?” He asked. I nodded. He held out his hand for me to grab so I gingerly took it and he hoisted me up.  
“Let’s get you to bed. I’m gonna head out and find a hotel to sleep at.” He said letting go of my hand and turning around to gather up his stuff. I frowned.  
“Are you a fookin idiot? You’re staying here. I have plenty of room. Maybe not for your ego though.” I said. He raised an eyebrow at me and smiled. I finally cracked a joke. It felt good to say it. I think Mark was satisfied as well because he didn’t even try to argue with me. I pointed to the hall.  
“There is a spare bedroom in there, feel free to make yourself at home. Tomorrow we can go to breakfast or lunch, which ever you feel up to.” I said already making my way over to the stairs. He stared at me.  
“Are you going to be ok Jack?” He asked. I shrugged. “I’m a big boy Mark, I’ll be fine.” I said. With that we bid goodnight. I collapsed onto my bed and sighed. I felt physically and mentally drained from all of the events that played out today. Part of me was extremely glad Mark took it upon himself to fly out here to check on me. But the other side of me was screaming that this was not a good idea. I closed my eyes, imagining a world where everything worked out in my favor and couldn’t help but smile. I want to be a part of that world. With that image in mind, I fell into a deep sleep. 

 

 

I woke up to a loud curse coming from downstairs. I immediately sat up straight in bed and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. It was currently 9:30, I was never up that early. I slowly made my way downstairs, the smell of coffee, eggs, and bacon hitting my nose. The sight I was greeted with was something I wanted to wake up to every morning. Mark was standing at the stove whistling and cooking some eggs. He was wearing a pair of sweats with a loose tank, his glasses absent from his face. He currently had two coffee mugs right next to him filled to the brim with coffee and a huge plate of bacon. I felt the butterflies take off. This feeling of waking up to see the man I love cooking breakfast for me was pure euphoria. Although I knew it would be short lived when he left me. I felt my shoulders sink in sadness. No I couldn’t keep putting myself down. I needed to stay more positive.   
“Why are you cursing so early in the morning?” I questioned. He jumped from his spot and turned around. He turned off the stove and shoveled the eggs onto the big plate of bacon.   
“I accidently burnt myself. But I made breakfast!” He said holding up the plate. It started to fall over and I quickly ran over to him and grasped his arm and the plate to balance it. We were extremely close, I could feel his breath of my nose. I turned away, taking the plate with me.  
“Don’t be such a klutz dummy.” I said sitting at the table. He raised an eyebrow and placed my coffee onto the table next to my plate.   
“Says the one who dropped a mug yesterday.” He said sitting across from me. We started to eat, my stomach had begun to growl and I was beginning to wonder if I had been this hungry the whole time but never noticed it.   
“So how long are you here for?” I asked, chewing on a piece of bacon. He had just finished his eggs and was now putting a shit ton of sugar in his coffee.  
“I leave at the ass crack of dawn tomorrow.” He replied, stirring his coffee and then taking a sip. I cringed at the sight, almost being able to taste the sugar from here.  
“Well did you want to do anything today?” I asked. He looked at me from over the rim of his mug, his eyes seeming to sparkle with the steam floating in front of them. I felt my heart take off and couldn’t help but stare at the handsome man in front of me. It didn’t matter how much I saw his face, I always found something new. The first thing I had noticed when I first met him was that his beard was a little scraggly, until it finally grew into the shape of his jaw and made him look undeniably sexy. The second thing I noticed was how his eye slightly twitched whenever his hair fell in front of his face, but he always ignored it somehow. The fourth was how his face shape seemed to completely change whenever he didn’t wear his glasses. The fifth was how his lips made millions of different shapes that went along with his expressions. Then finally today, I noticed that his eyes had a hint of green in the middle. It made it even harder to look away.   
“How about we record something? I think your fans are dying for some content. My subscribers are constantly messaging me and telling me to come see you and try and get you to get a video up.” He teased setting the mug down. I finally tore away from his gaze and looked down in guilt.  
“I feel absolutely awful. Sure let’s record some stuff.” I said taking the last swig of my coffee. It wasn’t until noon that we finally got all set up. We were going to be playing Rocket League, one of our favorite games to play together. I was sitting in my chair and Mark was next to me, hiding from the camera so he could make a surprise appearance. I turned on the camera, and started to go through the process of syncing up my audio and video and then went into the game.   
“Are you ready?” I asked, looking down below me. He looked up and smiled giving me the thumbs up. I looked at the camera and smiled. I threw up my hand.  
“Top of the mornin to ye laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye and welcome back to Rocket League! Now as you can see, I have co-op pulled up, so I’m not alone.” With that being said, Mark started to raise up and then sat down in his seat.  
“TOP OF THE MORNING TO YE LADDIES!” He yelled giving a high five. I slapped my hand onto my face and groaned. He laughed and grabbed the mouse that I had set up for him.  
“Yer a bastard.” I grumbled. He looked straight at the camera and pointed at it.   
“Also I wasn’t sucking Jack’s dick, I was just hiding! No comment section, no septiplier for you!” He said. I felt my face practically catch on fire. I laughed nervously and started up a game.   
“Okaayyyy anyways, Mark and I are going to be on the same team, let’s go!” I yelled before Mark could say anything else.   
“Sorry it’s been awhile since I’ve posted everyone. I’ve had a few rough weeks, but I’m all better and you can expect everything to be in full swing again by Monday!” I said giving a thumbs up to the camera. We continued to play, not having much commentary except for the constant blabbing we usually did towards each other at how the other sucks.   
“Did you know that I’ve actually read a septiplier fanfiction?” Mark said. We had just finished talking about how crazy that fan base was and how the girls, and guys for that matter, can get a little out of control. I looked over at him with wide eyes.  
“Oh god, you didn’t?” I said. He gave out his deep chuckle and nodded. “Let me tell you, it was terrible! Well not the story itself, just reading that content was awful. It was so vulgar and damn that person’s imagination was wild! And dirty.” He said. I decided to stay quiet while he went on about this. I don’t think he understood that his words were hurting me. It was like he was teasing me personally too considering I did like him, and I did have those fantasies.   
“The worst part was, I was the bottom!” He said, whilst scoring a goal. He cheered while I bit the inside of my cheek.   
“I’ll have you know-“STOP IT!” I yelled standing up. I had successfully ripped my headphones from the jack. Mark hit the stop button on the camera and looked up at me.  
“What’s wrong Jack?” He asked standing up. I wanted to slap him in the face, but I instead just stormed away without words. I went straight to my bedroom, but Mark was close behind me.   
“Jack, what happened back there, did I do something wrong?” He asked. I turned around and glared at him.  
“OF COURSE YOU DID!” I yelled glaring at him the best I could. Just looking at him started to cool my anger though. He still looked confused.  
“Look, I don’t mind that you talk about septiplier and stuff, but it’s still embarrassing for me Mark. You were pretty much insulting me when you were talking about that fanfiction. Is it so bad that someone wants us to be together? Was it so hard to even grasp the concept of us being a thing?! And why the hell was the worst part that I was a topper and you were the bottom? Am I that much of a weakling to you!? And-“ At this point the last thing I was ever expecting was for Mark Edward Fischbach to kiss me. I pushed him away gently and brought a hand to my lips.   
“What the hell are you doing?” I asked. He looked a little bewildered himself. Before he could answer though, I tightly wrapped my arms around his neck and brought my nose up against his. I didn’t know what I was doing either, but my adrenaline was pumping now and I knew I wasn’t going to be able to stop.  
“Please just don’t say anything and let me have this moment.” I whispered and brought my lips upon his. It was extremely different that’s for sure. Well, not that much different than kissing a woman. But this was electrifying. His lips were a little rough, and I could feel his mustache tickling my upper lip. I could tell he was a little shocked, but he slowly melted into the kiss and placed his hands onto my waist, pulling my body closer. This was my first time ever truly kissing a man. It was a little different, such as I was expecting to kiss someone shorter than me, but now I was kissing someone taller than me. I was expecting to grab a curvy waist, but instead my hand met a firm hip. I felt Mark’s tongue swipe across the top of my lip and I was suddenly pulled back from my daydream and was practically thrown back into reality. Mark had a girlfriend, Mark was straight. Why were we kissing? I pulled away from his lips, and looked at him. We were both panting slightly for the quite intense kiss.   
“Mark..” I whispered. I wasn’t quite sure what I wanted to say. He licked his lips and I felt something snap inside of me. I jumped into his arms and sloppily placed my lips onto his. He returned the kiss with just as much fervor. I quickly started to unbutton his shirt, my fingers slipping each time, desperate to feel his skin under my finger-tips. He tugged on my hair and grabbed my thigh bringing me as close as possible. I finally managed to pop the last button from its confinement and tossed the shirt off of his shoulders. I ran my hands all over his skin, feeling every bump, every curve, and every scar. He groaned and gently pushed me onto the bed, falling on top of me. I broke from his lips and wheezed out from his weight. He propped his weight onto his hands and looked down at me.   
“Sorry, I’m not really used to this.” He mumbled. I smirked and pulled him down into another passionate kiss.   
“Well neither am I, but you don’t see me complaining over here.” I said wrapping my legs around his waist. That’s when it happened. We both threw our heads back and groaned in harmony at the euphoric feeling that tingled in our stomachs. Mark leaned down and started to litter kisses down my jaw and my neck and stopped at the neck of my shirt. He tugged at the bottom and started to slide it up my body. I awkwardly shimmied out of it, trying to pull it up and over my head and throwing it in a random direction. I rocked my hips again, wanting to feel that same pleasure, that same connection. We both moaned, Mark ceasing his kissing trail at the movement.   
“Fuck, Jack.” He muttered. I felt all of the blood rush downwards and my heart start to flutter. Hearing him say my name in such a vulgar and dirty manner was like a symphony playing in my ears. I bit my lip and moaned when I thrust against him again, not wanting the feeling to stop.   
“That’s it.” He grumbled, his fingers quickly met with the button of my jeans and he fumbled to get them opened and down my legs. He stared at the bulge in my boxers and froze. I watched his eyes process everything that was happening. He looked up at me and lunged at my mouth and kissed me. I really wanted to know what was going through his head. Was he thinking about Amy? I shuddered at the thought, my stomach sinking. That thought got shot to hell though when his meaty hand cupped my bulge. I cried out and thrust into the air.  
“Mark.” I moaned wrapping my arms around his neck. It wasn’t long until Mark rid of his pants and looked into my eyes with his thumbs hooked in his boxers. Without any words, we both took them off and exchanged glances. My heart rate picked up and I felt myself grow at the sight of him naked. I’ve had this fantasy for months now, always wanting it to come true and to see him in all of his glory. For him to trust me enough to let me see him in his most vulnerable state.   
“Jack.” He murmured before hooking his arms under my knees and settling himself in between my legs. He looked down as he tried to guide himself to my entrance. It was obvious that neither of us knew much about what we were doing because once he tried to slowly push in, I immediately cried out, tears building up as I begged him to stop moving. He quickly pulled away and looked down at me in worry.   
“What am I doing wrong?” He question quietly, wiping away my tears. I took a deep breath and shook my head. “It hurts so bad, maybe, maybe you need to prep me? Or use some kind of lubricant?” I said. He nodded and looked around.  
“Do you have any lube?” He asked. I shook my head. He sighed and then suddenly his face lit up. He suddenly stuck his fingers into his mouth and started to suck. I looked at him with wide eyes and felt myself twitch. His other hand cautiously reached out for my dick and wrapped his fingers around my girth. I hissed at the feeling, finally having something touch me. He looked genuinely curious, because obviously he’s never done this before. He pulled his hand out, a string of saliva falling with his fingers as he circled my entrance. I twitched and thrust my hips up at the weird sensation. He slowly thrust his index finger inside of me, and started to move it in and out watching my expression. I knew I made a face because he stopped, but I begged him to continue. It did feel weird, it was an extremely strange sensation, but at the same time it wasn’t too terribly bad. Mark slowly pushed in a second finger and started to scissor me. I felt myself loosen up a bit, and I didn’t feel quite as tense. It’s when he brushed against my prostate that I couldn’t even think straight.  
“MARK!” I screamed, I felt my penis quiver and I felt that I almost came all over myself, but I contained myself. He groaned at my voice and pulled out. Before I could even mutter a word, he slowly started to push himself inside of me. I jumped at the sensation, not quite expecting it. I winced in pain and kept saying ‘ow’ like a mantra but told him to keep going. It felt strange because he was pushing something up there, when things were only supposed to come out. So it felt rather uncomfortable. Mark was finally fully seated inside of me. He started to slowly thrust, the movements shaking my body. I groaned at the feeling, waiting for the pleasure to kick in. I looked up at Mark, and felt the heat buildup in my cock. The sight before me was enough to make me come. His head was thrown back, hair a messy mop and matted to his forehead. His mouth was open and he was panting, saying my name every time he thrust into me. Sweat was dripping down his neck and onto his pecs, and I then looked even further down and immediately felt the pleasure I was waiting for. All I could see was Mark shifting in and out of me, it was extremely erotic to watch. He then hit my prostate that caused me to thrust up in the air and moan.  
“Mark, please!” I groaned. He leaned down over me and kissed me roughly as we both thrusted, trying desperately to get our release. He grasped my hair tightly and screamed my name.  
“Fuck. Jack! Yes!” He yelled. I felt the pulsing and I felt it stream inside of me as he came. The feeling alone triggered my own orgasm and I brought my hand down to help the process, but it seemed Mark had beat me to it and was gently stroking me as cum spurt everywhere. Mark collapsed on top of me and panted loudly in my ear. We sat in the afterglow for a couple of minutes until Mark sat up and ran to the restroom. I frowned and sat up from my position. I grabbed a few tissues and wiped up the mess that I had made and the mess Mark had made and stared at the door in anticipation. I heard some loud gagging and I hurriedly ran over to the door, hopping around as I tried to pull on my boxers. I knocked.  
“Mark? Are you ok?” I asked. He didn’t answer me, I was met with silence. “Jack, can you please get me my clothes?” He whispered. I barely heard him, but I gathered up his belongings and opened the door to hand them to him. He didn’t let me in any further than that and then shut the door in my face. I frowned and went to sit down on my bed, pulling my own clothes back on. It was another five minutes before the door opened and Mark walked out, not looking in my direction.  
“Mark what’s going on?” I asked. He looked up at me finally and I saw regret, confusion, and the worst one, disgust. I felt my heart wrench in defeat and the tears welling up. Without saying anything he left. He up and left. He didn’t say goodbye, he didn’t explain, he just left me in my misery. How could I have let that happen? He wasn’t gay, he wasn’t single! I was such a terrible person, and what did it get me? It gave me the worst feeling in my gut. He hated me, he couldn’t look at me because he hated the fact that we had sex. I shouldn’t have let that happen. I shouldn’t have succumbed so easily.   
“Mark…” I whispered. One thing he forgot to grab on his way out was his glasses that were still sitting on my dresser. I grabbed them with shaking hands and let out a sob. I was such a dumbass. Why did I expose myself so easily? Why was I so willing to give myself to him?   
“I love you..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They did the naughty and I'm so happy haha. I knew that the sex part was a little more complicated and especially since the two hadn't ever experienced it so I wanted to try and show the different things they were feeling.


	5. All That I Have Left

Chapter 5: All that I have left  
~Mark’s POV~  
I remember when I first met Jack, it was at Pax East. He was so excited to be in America and was finally able to meet his fans. I loved watching him when his eyes lit up at the sight of all the people that were there for him. It was a great feeling seeing him so happy and excited, and it gave me the fuel to be excited again. Not that I didn’t love seeing my fans anymore, but there were so many anymore and it was tiring trying to meet everyone. I wanted to see every face that subscribed to me and I knew that wasn’t possible and it killed me. So every convention was emotionally and physically draining to me. But Jack lit a flame inside of me that I didn’t know I had. I had become more energetic and happier. I suppose that could have been where the feelings for him sparked. Of course I never noticed them, but now that I think about it after what just happened only hours ago, I can see why I sort of have feelings for him. I honestly still don’t know. I know I feel something, and it’s a good feeling, but I can’t really identify it.   
I remember when the septiplier ship had started too. I remember all of the things that the two of us did just for audience. We fueled the flamed that was septiplier, and neither of us really voiced that it made us uncomfortable, so maybe we both accepted it a long time ago. Who knew?   
I bit my lip as the plane landed, the feeling of instant regret and dread filling my stomach. I felt like I was in a trance as I waited to get off the plane and get my luggage. Once my eyes landed on my GIRLFRIEND, I felt like I was going to be sick. She was jumping up and down with a little sign that read Markimoo. After I had left Jack’s house, I went to find a hotel to stay at since my flight didn’t leave until this morning. I had called Amy to see how she was doing, to try and suppress the guilt, but she didn’t answer. I finally took into account of the different time zones and managed to fall into a restless slumber.   
I took a deep breath and tried to put on a weak smile. She ran over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me straight on the lips. I wanted to throw her off of me. I felt tainted and disgusted at what happened only many hours ago.   
“Are you ok babe?” She asked, concern was evident on her face. I nodded slowly and readjusted the bag on my shoulder.  
“It is just a really long flight. Let’s get home.” I mumbled, her hand wrapping around mine and she brought her body close to me. I stiffened and tried my hardest not to pull away. The drive back was a little awkward. I stared out the window trying to avoid looking at her.   
“So how was Jack? Did you and him make up?” She asked. I went tense at the mention of his name. I bit my lips and shrugged, not trusting my voice. Amy didn’t ask any other questions and we soon made it back home. Chica greeted me with great enthusiasm. I smiled for what felt like the first time in days. I felt Amy’s eyes on me, the air was thick with tension.   
“Mark, what happened while you were over there?” She asked gently. I shook my head and pet Chica’s head, focusing on her soft fur.  
“Nothing.” I mumbled. She sighed and set her keys down on the table and walked over to me. “Where are your glasses?” She asked. I looked up at her in bewilderment. I felt around my face and saw that I was indeed missing my glasses. I then vaguely remember placing them on the dresser while I stared at Jack before he kissed me again. I felt a shiver run through my body, more guilt and disgust.   
“Mark, I don’t want to be that jealous girlfriend or anything, or that one who doesn’t trust you, but I’m really starting to think that you did something while you were over there. And if you don’t tell me, I’m going to walk out that door right now. But if you decide to tell me, maybe we can work this out.” She offered softly. I shook my head.  
“You’ll hate me.” I whispered standing up to face her. She brought her hand to her mouth, tears welling in her eyes.  
“You cheated didn’t you?” She whispered quietly. I stared at the floor, not daring to look into her eyes. Chica stared up at me in confusion, wagging her tail slowly.   
“With who? Did you meet another girl?” She questioned. My stomach twisted with guilt. I shook my head and leaned against the wall, needing support. All of it was finally hitting home, I was finally starting to feel the weight of what I had done.   
“Mark just fucking talk to me.” She hissed. I looked up at her in surprise. Amy rarely ever cursed, so I knew this was really bad. Well no shit, I cheated on her, of course this was really bad.   
“Jack.” I said plainly. I knew there didn’t need to be much further explanation. She tapped her foot.   
“You had sex with him?” She asked, crossing her arms around her chest. I swallowed thickly and nodded slowly. She sighed and took a step back.  
“Does this mean you’re gay?” She asked. I frowned and looked at her. “I don’t know, I’m so confused.” I mumbled. She shook her head and picked up her keys and walked towards the front door.   
“Mark, I love you, but if this whole relationship was a lie, then I can’t do this. Come to me when you’ve figured yourself out. We need to take a break.” With that she left. I slid down to the floor, Chica running straight for me and burrowing her head into my arms, trying to be pet. I weakly raised my hand and ran my fingers through her fur.   
What was going through my mind? Why did I do that with him? Was I considered gay now? Did this mean I loved Jack too? I was so confused. My feelings were everywhere and I couldn’t pinpoint what was going where. I had initiated the first kiss, I went in blindly, not really understanding why I was drawn to his lips immediately. The kiss had felt different, instead of curves and breasts below my fingers, it was rough, straight hips. Instead of soft plump lips, it was slightly chapped with a beard tickling my face. But I oddly enough didn’t mind it. The feeling of his fingers running through my hair felt euphoric.   
It was when we got to the sex that I got extremely confused. Normally the sight of another penis made me flaccid like no other. But it didn’t bother me. All I was focused on were those bright blue eyes alight with ecstasy and pleasure. Those beautiful moans rolling off of his tongue with a hint of Irish. All I was focused on was not hurting him, was making him feel good, not the fact that I indeed was fucking a male, not a female.   
The thing was that wasn’t what disgusted me, it was the fact that I let myself do it and cheat on my beautiful girlfriend. When I was bent over Sean, it didn’t feel weird. That’s another thing, none of it felt extremely foreign like I always imagined it would feel. It felt strangely right. But I didn’t know what else bubbled in my stomach. I didn’t know if I did have feelings for Sean, or if I only enjoyed the sex. And I felt absolutely terrible about that thought.   
I pulled my phone out of my pocket and stared at the screen, no new messages or calls. I shouldn’t have left him like that. Who knew what he was going to do? I hurt him so terribly bad, but I didn’t know what else to do. I was scared. Maybe I should try and tell him that. I hesitantly hovered over his name and quickly clicked it before I could change my mind. The ringing seemed to echo through my brain until the voicemail started.  
“Thanks for calling, I can’t answer right now obviously, so leave a message and I’ll get back ta ya!” I smiled gently at his cheerful tone. The beep sounded and I stayed quiet. I took a deep breath.  
“Jack, I’m so sorry. I know no apology can even make up for what I had done. I didn’t mean to run like I had. I’m just so confused right now. I don’t know what to think about myself, and I’m trying to figure it out. All I know is that…” I paused and sighed.   
“I didn’t necessarily not like what happened between us, and I mean that in a good way. I’m still trying to figure out who I am and what all of this means. Please don’t hate me, I don’t want you and Amy to hate me. She knows, I couldn’t keep it from her. I feel awful, but I can’t help but still feel that what we shared wasn’t a bad thing.” I said.   
“Sorry I’m rambling, I really hope you listen to this, good night.” I hung up the phone.   
Thousands of miles away, tears were wiped away and dried as they listened to that message, a small smile appearing on their face.   
“Moron.” He grumbled before passing out from exhaustion. 

 

 

I stared at Amy from my seat on the couch as she paced around the room. Chica was walking behind her aimlessly not knowing what to do. I had called her, proposing that we try and talk a bit more about the situation. I didn’t want to leave things so in the air with her.   
“I don’t know what to do Mark, I really don’t. I don’t know if I should be mad or if I should be sad, or if I should be disgusted with the fact that this relationship was possibly a lie the whole time.” I stood up and took her hands in mine. She tried to pull away but I kept my grip tight.  
“That isn’t true Amy, I loved you during the entirety of our relationship. I was devoted to you and only you. Nothing about that was a lie. I’m just confused now.” I mumbled. She successfully pulled away from my grasp.  
“That’s just it, do you not love me anymore? Do you love him?! What are you going to do Mark?” She asked glaring at me. I dropped my hands in defeat.   
“I don’t know. I really don’t know.” I frowned. I was at a complete loss. I wanted to love and devote myself to Amy and continue our relationship and forget this ever happened. But I also wanted to explore this new side of myself that I never knew existed. I want to see if this is something I should do with my life.   
“Do you love him?” She asked again crossing her arms. I was honestly surprised with how calm she was being. Yeah sure she was mad, but she was still able to stay in the room with me, and still talk to me. Most women wouldn’t even dare look in your general direction and would immediately declare breakup. That’s what was different about Amy, that’s what made me fall in love with her. I honestly was even thinking about marrying her. I had it planned out, and then everything happened with Jack. My emotions got the better of me. But what now? Was I indeed in love with him?  
“I-I don’t know Amy, I truly don’t. All I can really tell you is that I feel something. I’m not sure if it’s good or bad.” I said. She sighed and ran a hand through her long hair, it tangling a little bit in her fingers.   
“Does he love you?” She asked. I looked down at the ground and nodded slowly. I heard another sigh escape her lips.   
“When did all of this happen?” She asked. I looked into her eyes, they were pained, but also I could see some sort of understanding? So I started to explain everything, from when Jack told me he was bi, up until only hours ago, obviously not going into detail about the sex.  
“So you initiated the first kiss?” She asked. Now that I thought about it, yeah I did. I remember that I was staring at him, and thinking, how do I get him to shut up, and I just impulsively jumped in front of him and brought our lips together. I wasn’t really thinking straight, I didn’t even register that I was indeed kissing a male, but it felt really nice, and I don’t really regret any of it.  
“Yeah, I guess I did. I wasn’t really thinking.” I mumbled. This was starting to go downhill very quickly. I watched her face, different emotions flashing through her eyes.   
“Do you love him?” She asked for the third time tonight, tears were starting to well up in her eyes and I felt my heart wrench in pain. I took a step forward and went to grab her hands, but she moved away. I knew she was doubting the answers that I kept giving her. But I knew I would just keep giving her the same answer because I didn’t know what else to say.   
“I’ve already told you Amy, I don’t know!” I said getting a little defensive. She glared at me.   
“How do I know you’re not telling me because you don’t want to hurt me? Just tell me the truth Mark. I-I don’t want to hate you. I know you’re a good guy and you wouldn’t do anything to intentionally hurt me. But I can’t be around you much longer right now. So I need an answer.” She asked. I furrowed my eyebrows and let my shoulders slump.  
“That’s the problem, I don’t even know. I don’t know what I feel, I’m so confused as to what is going on through my mind and how my heart feels.” I said in defeat. She looked a little heartbroken.   
“Ok then Mark, I’m going to let you decide what you need to do. I obviously don’t have much influence on your decision. You do what you think is right and I will still care about you no matter what path you take.” She said. I sighed and nodded.  
“Amy, you’re too good for me. I’m so sorry for what I did to you, and I promise in some way, I will make it up to you.” I said slowly reaching for her hand again. She gave mine a tight squeeze and let go. Without any more words, she walked out the front door leaving me alone. Chica came to stand at my feet, her tail slowly wagging. I reached down and pet her head.  
“I don’t know what to do Chica.” I mumbled. She licked my hand and nudged her head further into my grasp. I smiled and knelt down in front of her.   
“You’ll always love me no matter what at least.” I said kissing her head.

 

 

“Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier and this is another vlog. It’s going to be a little different this time. Usually in these I address things that are happening or I try to encourage you guys be happy and work harder at loving yourself. But today, I’m going to be telling you all about something personal. Now usually this isn’t a good idea to do considering every word I say can be used against me. But I figured this was the most powerful and easiest way to say what I wanted to get across.” He took a deep breath and smiled into the camera.   
“So what everyone didn’t know was that I recently went to Ireland to see Jack. Everyone was asking me what was wrong with him and what happened. He’s fine everyone, I promise. We just had a misunderstanding and he and I are both the bestest of friends again. At least I hope so. After my visit, I’ve been learning new things about myself that I never really knew, but I suppose they could have been there my whole life.   
I love Amy, she is the sweetest woman I have ever dated, but things have happened and she and I are no longer together. Yes I know, there are girls that are screaming at me, saying what the hell are you doing Mark? Stay with her. And there are a lot who are cheering in victory because I’m free again. Joke’s on you though because I don’t plan on being free for long.  
Now I know how that sounds. Amy and I did break up because I started to have feelings for someone else, and I may have done a few stupid things. But she isn’t mad at me, because she understands that I was confused.” He paused and laughed shaking his head.  
“I honestly don’t know why I’m telling all of you guy’s this, but I don’t have much to lose at this point.” He said with a thumbs up. “Now at this point you’re all wondering who could have stolen my heart. Well it’s none of you, but it’s someone most of you do know about. I’m not going to say the name yet, but you’ll all find out eventually.  
Now these words are to this person, and by the time they see this, I will be at their front door. Wow that sounded creepy. No that’s not what I’m going for. Geez, I’m a rambling mess.” He ran his fingers through his red hair.  
“Anyways, the one I’m talking to, you know who you are. I’m sorry for everything that I did to hurt you, and if you decide to let me be a part of your life, then I promise I will make you nothing but happy for as long as I live, because that’s what you deserve. I’m sorry I’ve been an oblivious idiot this whole time we’ve known each other. I hope you’ll forgive my dumbass, because while you’re watching this, I’m probably soaking wet standing outside of your place. Damn that sounded bad again. Jesus, I can’t think straight anymore.” He sat back in his chair and looked at the ceiling.   
“What I’m about to say is going to break the internet though.” He paused and bit his lip, the suspense hanging in the air.   
“Markiplier is bisexual. Yes, it’s happened, and no I’m not lying. Now a lot of people are going to hate me for this, and that’s ok and I’m prepared for that. But those who are in the same boat as me, just say fuck you to all of the haters because they aren’t as fabulous and awesome as you! It’s taken me a couple of weeks to come to terms with my sexuality. I’ve been up and down and around this subject not quite knowing where to go. And it all started with the person I’m about to confess my undying love to. I thought my whole life I was straight. I loved women and the thought of dick repulsed me because I wasn’t interested in that. But I’m realizing now that I don’t care. Both genders are beautiful in their own ways and that’s the amazing part about being bi because I can acknowledge that.” He said.   
“You guy’s won’t have any idea who I’m talking about until he is ready to tell everyone. And yes I said he. The person I’m in love with is a man, and I’m not afraid to say that. It’s ok to be in love, you can’t help who you fall in love with and it doesn’t matter if they have a dick or if they have a vagina. So, internet, you need to get the fuck over yourself and find a new hobby.” He smirked. I chuckled at his comment.  
“God so many people are going to hate me for that comment. But you know what, those who stick with me are those who matter because they know I’m still the same Markiplier, I’m still me. I’m just a little more flamboyant that I originally thought. Anyways, that’s all I have to say on this topic. I’ll see you all in the next video. Buh Bye!” He waved at the camera. I closed my laptop and jumped up from my seat and ran to the front door. I grasped the handle, my hands sweating in anticipation. Was he really here? I swung the door open to be met with nothing. The rain was coming down hard so no one was outside. I looked down in disappointment and was about to turn around.  
“Geez are you sure you watched the whole video?” I heard his voice and looked up in astonishment. He was standing there, panting slightly and his hair damp.  
“Yeah, I just finished it!” I argued. He laughed and looked deep into my eyes. I felt my heart flutter in anticipation, waiting for his words to come out his mouth.   
“Jack, can I kind of come in? It’s pouring out, and I’m kind of cold.” He said abashedly. I jumped aside and gesturing to the inside of my apartment.  
“Yeah sorry!” He walked inside, passing me and giving me a bright smile. My face practically blew up with heat. I closed the door and slowly followed him into the living room. He turned around to look at me and smiled.  
“So about the video…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it was extremely short, and I'm sorry about that, but the next chapter is extremely long and full of awesome stuff. Also sorry about another cliffhanger, but they're so much fun to use! Let me know how I'm doing and come visit me on tumblr and ask my some questions! Or request different stories!


	6. Explantions

I stared at him in anticipation, his words were about to change everything between the two of us, and I wasn’t so sure if I was ready for that. He set down his duffel bag and ran his fingers through his messy red hair and smiled brightly at me.  
“You know, it’s not fun taking that flight in such short notice.” He said. The sound of his voice sent shiver up and down my spine. I tried to give my best smile.  
“Well yeah, you flew to Ireland and back to America and then came back to Ireland in less than two weeks. I’d be a little jet-lagged at this point.” I mumbled. He chuckled and stepped forward, his movement was a little hesitant. I could tell he didn’t quite know what to do. I took that extra step forward and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him into a hug. He sighed in relief and wrapped his arms gently around my waist and snuggled into my neck. I felt my face heat up at the close proximity.  
“So when are you going to tell me about this amazing man you were talking about in your video?” I asked pulling away from him slightly. Before anymore words could be exchanged between us, his lips slowly descended to mine. It was short and sweet, it made my toes curl and my heart speed up. He pulled away and placed his forehead against mine, his chocolate brown eyes were shimmering with happiness and love. I gave out a laugh, closing my eyes. I felt like this couldn’t be possible, I felt if I let go, he would disappear from my grasp in wisp of smoke.  
“Open your eyes Jack.” He mumbled. I slowly opened my eyes and felt weak in the knees when I stared back at him.  
“If it wasn’t obvious enough, it was you.” He said with a little laugh. I smiled, feeling the tears building up. I usually wasn’t one to cry very often, but lately it was a newfound thing of mine, ever since I found out my feelings for Mark.  
“Well you weren’t very subtle about it, ding dong.” I said smacking his arm. He pouted and rubbed the spot that I hit and pulled away from me.  
“Ow, don’t be a big meanie!” He said, his lower lip sticking out. I stared at him and then let out a chuckle. He was a moron. He suddenly stood up straight and his face went serious.  
“I’m not used to this quite yet. It’s going to be a learning process for both of us, you realize that yes?” He asked. I nodded slowly, listening to his words.  
“I know I said I was going to declare my undying love in that video, but I’m not sure if I can say I love you quite yet Jack.” He mumbled looking down at the ground. I felt my chest hurt a little and I bit my lip, but I didn’t say anything, waiting for him to continue.  
“But I know for a fact I feel something when I’m around you, and I want to be with you no matter what. I’m still a little confused, but I knew I would be able to learn everything with your help.” He said. I nodded sullenly. He frowned and grasped both of my hands and stepped in front of my line of vision.  
“I don’t think you understand that I want to be your boyfriend you doofus. I’m just not quite at the love level yet, but I know for a fact I’m close.” He placed a kiss onto my forehead. I looked up at him, unshed tears waiting to fall.  
“How do I know you’re going to be happy though? What if you figure out that this kind of relationship isn’t good enough for you and then you leave me? What if you figure out-“ He placed a finger on my lip, a small smile gracing his lips.  
“None of that is going to happen Jack, the last thing I want to do is hurt you in anyway. Even though I’m already a bit behind considering I’ve done it more in the past two weeks than I have in the past three years we’ve known each other.” He mumbled with a small chuckle. I looked into his eyes to see if he was lying, to see any doubt, but all I saw was love and true happiness.  
“Jack,” He started cautiously wrapping his arms around my waist. He blushed and pulled me closer to him. “All I want for you is to be happy, and whenever you were with me, you were the happiest I’ve ever seen you. And I’m so ecstatic that it’s me you chose to make you feel that way.” He said staring into my eyes. He reached his hand up and caressed my face and then leaned in for a kiss. Our lips met, and it was pure bliss. It was calming to be in his arms and to know that we were finally together. His hand ran up and down my back. I slid my arms up and around his neck, my hands twirling the edges of his hair in between my fingers. I groaned as he practically lifted me from my spot trying to get me as flush against his body as he could. We pulled away and laughed.  
“So does this mean we are finally dating?” I asked. He tilted his head to the side and gave me his ‘thinking’ look.  
“Hmm, I’m not sure. Do you pass all of the qualifications?” He asked. I raised my eyebrow and shrugged. “I’m not sure what those qualifications are.” I stated. He leaned down and started to nibble at my ear without warning.  
“Do you have an irresistible Irish accent? Are you incredibly handsome? Are you an amazing lover? Are you in love with me? And finally, can you handle me?” He mumbled into my ear, his breath warm and tickling my neck. I shivered and slowly nodded.  
“I’m pretty sure I can check all of those off.” I murmured. I couldn’t quite feel my legs, his words having made me start to feel like jelly. He chuckled and I jumped when his hand slowly trailed up underneath my shirt.  
“Well then I think I can call you my boyfriend, babe.” He said. The sound of that nickname made my knees weak and I grasped onto him tightly.  
“You’re a damn tease.” I grumbled, his lips now attached to my neck and nibbling at my sensitive skin. I let out a strange noise from my throat, and Mark looked up at me in surprise, lust shining in his eyes now. I blushed and hid my face in his neck. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me tightly.  
“You’re so cute.” He complimented. I pulled away from his grasp and glared at him. “I’d prefer to be called handsome thank you very much.” I said. He raised an eyebrow with a smirk and started to pick up his bag. I was about to question why he was moving until the words came from his mouth.  
“But you’re the catcher.” He said running out of the room. I stood there in shock at his words and felt the playful anger bubbling in my stomach.  
“Mark Edward Fischbach get your ass back here ya fucker!” I yelled running after him. I ran into my bedroom where I found him staring at my dresser. I stopped and walked up next to him.  
“What’s wrong?” I asked. He jumped and looked over at me, placing his bag down onto the floor. He blushed and sat down on the edge of my bed.  
“It’s just a little strange to think that last time I was on this bed was because of the things we did.” He said. My eyes widened with realization, and a bright red blush spread across my face. We hadn’t really talked about that night very much. Considering it was the first for both of us, it was rather embarrassing thinking about it, especially for me because I was in such a vulnerable state, yet I gave myself to him so willingly. I suppose I loved him a lot more than I originally thought. I sat down next to him and placed my head onto his shoulder.  
“I’m so sorry I left you so suddenly that night Sean.” He mumbled. I watched as he twiddled his thumbs, his left foot was gently tapping causing his knee to bounce. I placed my hand on his thigh and kissed his cheek.  
“I’m not mad at you anymore Mark. I should be apologizing that I let something like that happen. The fact that you were in a relationship, with a woman no less, kept running through my mind as we went through the night. I felt incredibly guilty. But I for once didn’t want to be selfless. I had wanted that for so long, I had wanted to feel your touch and to actually have you return my feelings back, and I was getting it in that small moment, so I decided to be selfish. Just that once.” I said. He shook his head.  
“You weren’t being selfish Sean, you were just in love. You can’t help that. It happens to everyone.” He said. I nodded slowly. The question had been at the surface of my mind ever since he left that night and I’ve been dying to ask it.  
“Why did you do-“ I paused trying to think of a way to word this sentence. He waited patiently for me to continue. “do what you did that night?” I asked. He sighed and took my hand in his.  
“I suppose I should tell you.” He said. I frowned, not quite liking his tone. 

 

 

-Mark’s POV from that night-  
I stared at Jack as he yelled at me, I wasn’t even really listening too much to what he was saying. I just knew the fact that he was upset about what I had said during the recording. I honestly didn’t know where the thought came from, I don’t know why it occurred to me, I don’t know why the urge was building inside of me, but I lunged forward and placed my lips onto his. It was uncomfortable, our teethe clacking, our beards scratching skin and our noses bumping. Jack pushed me away and stared at me in astonishment.  
“What the hell are you doing?” He asked, I was staring at into his electrifying blue eyes. Jack was always like an open book, his emotions were displayed through his eyes. He was pissed, but also extremely curious. I was about to answer him, even though I wasn’t quite sure I was even going to say when he wrapped his arms around my neck. Almost as a reflex I grabbed his hips and waited in anticipation for his words.  
“Please just don’t say anything and let me have this moment.” He whispered and brought my lips down to his. I stood still for a moment, not quite sure what to do. This technically was my first time kissing a man. Well if you don’t count the other times, he was drunk the first time and the one I initiated was barely even on his lips. I slowly pushed into the kiss, moving my mouth against his. It was an explosion of new sensations. His beard tickled my chin, his rough fingers played with the back of my neck. I was grasping a straight and bony waist and the scent of cologne was filling my nostrils instead of a flowery perfume. I cautiously swept my tongue across his lips, and he seems to stiffen and not register. We both pulled away and I placed a hand onto my mouth. What was I doing? I was in a relationship.  
“Mark..” He whispered. I looked down at him, hoping he would tell me that we should stop, that this wasn’t right. But once I looked into his eyes I knew that was definitely not happening. I knew I care for Jack, but did I really want to do this with him? This was nothing like being with a girl, so why was I actually turned on? Why did I not feel that guilty about kissing him? I knew that if I walked out now, it would be better. I wouldn’t be cheating on my girlfriend, and Jack and I could easily move on from this. We could stay friends and... fuck it, I knew that wasn’t going to happen. I was horny and I needed release. I licked my lips while looking into his eyes. That seemed to trigger something inside of him. We met again in a heated kiss, our bodies flush up against each other. Jack started to unbutton my shirt clumsily. I ran my hands up to his hair and grasped his green locks in between my fingers. I then reached down to grasp his thigh and hold it up against me. I was shirtless before I even realized it and then we were falling over onto the bed. I landed on top of him a little roughly. I sat up and looked down at him sheepishly.  
“Sorry, I’m not really used to this.” I mumbled. His eyes were sparkling with mischief and I wanted to kiss him, but he beat me to it.  
“Well neither am I, but you don’t see me complaining over here.” He said wrapping his legs around my waist. The rest was really a blur to me. I was blinded by my own lust and all I could feel was heat. It felt amazingly different and I craved that feeling now. I drank it all in wanting to feel more and more of it. I loved how he felt in my arms as we moved together. Every time I looked down at him, I felt myself grow with more want. He was beautiful. I watched his expression change each time I thrusted and I couldn’t help the feeling building up in my stomach.  
“Mark, please!” He groaned. His words sent electricity down my spine as I leaned down over him, our bodies sticking together and kissed him roughly as we both thrusted, trying desperately to get our release. I grasped his hair tightly and screamed his name.  
“Fuck. Jack! Yes!” I yelled. I kept my mouth open as I finally felt my release, not being able to mutter any words. I clenched my eyes shut and grabbed Jack and helped him along the way. This was my first time touching another man. I gently grasped him and stared into his eyes, he was staring back at me, astonishment clear on his face. The weird thing was that it didn’t feel weird to me. I always thought that the sight of another man’s penis would make me immediately lose my libido, but that was definitely not the case. It seemed to turn me on more. I watched Jack’s face as he released, his body spasm and his eyes roll into the back of his head. I slowly pulled out and collapsed next to him. We sat in the afterglow for a couple of minutes. I felt Jack’s body heat next to mine, and that’s when I realized what had been done. I quickly got up and ran to the bathroom in all of my naked glory. I opened the toilet seat and felt myself gag, but nothing came out. I grasped the toilet bowl and felt the tears building up. What had I done? I slept with Jack, I just fucked my best friend, while I have a girlfriend. What the fuck was wrong with me? I thought I wasn’t gay? I thought I didn’t like men? I heard a gentle knock and Jack’s concerned voice through the thick wood of the door.  
“Are you ok?” He asked. I shook my head even though he couldn’t see it. I slowly stood up and walked over to the door.  
“Can you please get me my clothes?” I asked gently. After a couple of seconds, he opened the door and handed them to me. I quickly put them on and combed my fingers through my hair. I opened the door quickly, trying to avoid looking at Jack. I felt terrible. I used him for my own devices, I was horny and I used his feelings towards me to get off. What the fuck was wrong with me?  
“Mark, what’s going on?” His voice met my ears and I froze. He placed his hand onto my shoulder and I quickly looked back at him. I immediately regret looking at him, because he must have seen my emotions. He blue eyes filled up with tears and his hands fell to his sides in defeat. I ran out of the door without another word.

 

 

-present Jack’s POV-  
I grasped his hand into mine and gave it a kiss. I griped tightly, feeling him trying to tug away. I rolled my eyes and spoke. “I’m not mad if that’s what you think.” I said. I watched as his shoulders sagged down in relaxation and he let go of a breath.  
“I understand what happened Mark. No one is perfect, and we all make mistakes. Also you shouldn’t think of that night too much as a mistake considering it led you here. You probably never would have discovered your feelings for me.” I encouraged. I was desperately trying to make him feel better and not have him place all the blame on himself. He nodded.  
“That is very true, but I still wish I hadn’t of cheated on Amy and have used you like that.” He mumbled. I shrugged.  
“I’m no better, I knew what we were doing was wrong, but I wanted it to last and I wanted you all to myself.” He smiled lightly and brought our entangled hands up to his lips and kissed mine.  
“I will say, this is going to take some getting used to.” He said gesturing to our hands. I nodded. “I definitely agree.” We sat in an awkward silence, not quite knowing where to go from here.  
“Jack, can I try something?” He asked randomly. I looked at him, I saw the nervousness and determination in his eyes. I swallowed thickly and nodded.  
“Ok, close your eyes please.” He whispered. I sighed and did as I was told. He released his hold on my hands and placed one on my thigh and the other behind my neck. I felt him scoot closer. I was about to question him, but I felt his lips cautiously press against mine. He moved his hand into my hair, and the other ran up my side and grasped the front of my shirt. I raised my hands to tangle them into his hair, but he pulled away and pressed them back down to my sides. He placed his forehead on mine and panted.  
“Let me explore. I want to learn.” He grumbled. His voice was deep and scratchy, filled with lust. I shivered and complied with his command. He once again met my lips, his mustache tickling my lip. His tongue gently swiped across my lips and I hesitantly opened my mouth to greet him. His hands grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to his body so I was practically on his waist. I groaned as his hands started to explore all over my body. His fingers tugged at the hem of my shirt as if asking permission and then crawled up the skin my stomach and to my pec. He kept his hand placed over my heart, which was beating rapidly. His other hand skimmed over my thighs and brushed against my crotch. I jumped in surprise at the contact and gave out a little moan. He broke away from the kiss and grabbed my hands.  
“Touch me.” He groaned. I complied quickly running my hands all over him. I wrapped my fingers in his red hair, tugging tightly as his lips trailed to my jaw and down my neck. He sucked on the skin at my collarbone. I grabbed the front of his hoodie and arched my back into him and tilted my head back giving him more access to my skin. He quickly pulled away from my skin and looked at me. His eyes were burning with lust and hunger. I watched the different emotions cross his face as he looked at my lips and then my eyes.  
“Jack, I really want to try and make this work. I haven’t felt like this before and I don’t know what is going on with my body. I’ve never felt more connected to someone. I’m still confused, but I want to learn everything with you. I want us to learn together and figure out how to not mess this up.” He said. I gave a smile and gestured for him to continue his thoughts.  
“Will you…” He paused and swallowed. “Will you let me make love to you?” He asked. The words were like silk and they sent shocks all throughout my body. I’ve never felt more intimate with a person than I did with Mark right when he said that. I pressed a kiss to his lips and pulled away biting my lips.  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” I said. He smiled and grasped my hands. I started to lift up my shirt, but he stopped me.  
“Let me take care of that.” He said lifting it up over my head. His eyes examined my exposed, pale skin and his rough fingers ran over my scars and lithe muscles. He placed a gentle kiss over my heart and looked up at me. My heart swelled at the sight and I started to lift his shirt up in anticipation. He chuckled and threw it to the side. He sat still as he let me examine him as well. I ran my fingers over his tan, muscular skin. I felt like a pasty white ghost compared to this man sculpted by the Gods. I placed my hands on both of his biceps and squeezed, feeling the muscle mass underneath my fingertips.  
“Fuck, Mark, you’re so sexy.” I grumbled. He smirked and titled my chin up so I was looking at him directly.  
“And you’re fucking beautiful.” He leaned in and kissed my hungrily. I moaned and tightly wrapped my arms around his neck pulled him as close to me as he could get. I pulled away from him and stood up and gently pushed him backwards onto the bed. He smiled and scooted down until his head hit the pillows. I climbed on top of him and hovered over him, staring into his eyes. He brushed my hair out of my face and placed his hands onto my waist.  
“Are you sure you want to do this Mark? I know that you’ve only recently discovered how you feel, and I know that it’s a really scary process.” I said. He smiled and nodded, his thumb stroking my side.  
“I’ll be honest, I’m nervous as all hell right now, but I want to learn, I want to try and make you feel good, and do it right this time.” He said. I smiled and swooped down and kissed his nose.  
“Well, I’ll go first then.” I said with a mischievous smile. He raised an eyebrow.  
“What are you going to do Sean?” He asked. I looked up at him in surprise. He titled his head. “What’s wrong? Did I say something?” He asked. I nodded.  
“You called me Sean, why?” I asked, looking at him shyly. He ran his fingers through my hair and smiled at me.  
“Because I feel like Sean is just much more personal than Jack is. Jack is like your online personality, but I get the privilege of knowing you as Sean and he’s pretty amazing.” He said. I felt a few tears building in my eyes at his words and smiled.  
“You’re so sweet Mark.” I wanted to say the three words, but I knew he wasn’t ready, so I refrained from saying them to him. I reached down and grasped his belt and started to undo it. I could feel his eyes on me as I worked on his pants and started to pull them down. He had a semi-hard on hiding away in his boxers. I peeked up at him through my hair and smirked. I slowly inched his boxers down his hips and off of his legs. His penis popped free and bobbed a little. Now Mark and I already had had sex, but that all happened in a matter of fifteen minutes. This was what this was about, we were learning each other’s bodies and what we looked like, what made us tick and what made us scream in pleasure. I ran a finger up his length, causing him to twitch and let out a groan. He started to grow and was now standing at full attention. I had never seen a penis up this close other than my own and it was a marvelous thing. Mark was considerably big compared to me. I was an average sevenish inches, as far as I could tell from just looking. Mark was easily eight to eight and a half. I took a deep breath and looked up at him.  
“Are you ready?” I asked. He nodded, a little fear in his eyes, but he was giving me his consent. I gently grasped the base of his cock to get a feel for it. He thrust up at my touch and moaned. I loved getting that reaction out of him so I cupped my hand over the tip, coating my palm in pre-cum and worked my way back down to the base. He mewls were sending shocks all the way down to my groin and I was starting to feel more heated. I looked up at Mark, breaking my concentration a little and loved the sight. His back was pressed against the mattress, his hips gently thrusting with my movements and his fists tightened over the sheets. His red hair was slightly stuck to his forehead and he was panting. I looked at the head and licked my lips. It was now or never. I opened my mouth and leaned forward. Mark thrust into my mouth causing me to gag and I sat up quickly at the feeling of wanting to throw up. I coughed and wiped away the saliva that dripped down my chin.  
“Oh crap, I’m sorry Sean. I didn’t mean to.” He panted, his breath was short and rapid, and his voice was low and sexy. I shook my head and brought my lips to the tip again and licked. Mark moaned loudly and twitched his body, trying really hard not to thrust again. I held onto his hips and then went down again. The sensation was weird, and having something so wide and long only centimeters away from my uvula was really nerve-wracking. I normally had a terrible gag-reflex, but I think I was keeping it far away that I didn’t trigger it. The tricky part was trying to move. I started to slowly bob my head and Mark grabbed my hair in his fingers and pulled gently, groaning.  
“Careful with your teeth.” He managed to say. I paused and tried to hollow out my cheeks and press my lips over my teeth. I started to bob again and Mark yelped in pleasure, saying my name like a mantra. His hands wrapped under my arms and he pulled me up so I was straddling him.  
“Your mouth is fucking amazing.” He breathed out and then kissed me roughly. I pulled away and stared into his eyes. He suddenly sat up and flipped us around so I was now on the bottom, his legs trapping my hips. I looked up and down at him, seeing him in his naked glory, seeing him in such a vulnerable state, he was so fucking sexy. His fingers fumbled with my jeans, trying to unbutton them, but failing. I grabbed his hands and brought them to my lips.  
“It’s ok Mark, take your time, we aren’t in a rush. I know this is new to you.” I said. He nodded and took a deep breath and finally was able to unbutton and pull down my jeans with my boxers. My dick popped free and he stared at it in awe. I blushed, I felt like such an ugly twig compared to him.  
“So this is what it looks like.” He mumbled. His hands slowly wrapped around me and I thrust forward, loving the feeling of his warm hand encasing me.  
“Fuck Mark, don’t tease me.” I groaned. He looked up at me and slowly started to stroke watching my face. I blushed and looked away from him.  
“Don’t look away from me, I want to see you’re expression, so I can learn if I’m doing something wrong or right.” He said. I slowly turned my head to look at him and at that moment he took me into his mouth. Oh praise the lord, his mouth was warm and tight. I moaned and clutched his hair tightly in my hands, my toes curling in pleasure. My flesh bumped against his teeth, and I felt a strange shudder. He looked up at me and let go of me with a pop.  
“Sorry, it’s a weird sensation.” He said with a blush adorning his cheeks. I smiled. “Do you like it ok?” I asked. He gently stroked me.  
“It’s definitely turning me on more with all of those sounds you’re making.” He said licking the tip like it was a popsicle. I moaned and rolled my hips, trying desperately not to thrust up at him.  
“The taste is different, a little weird, but definitely something I can get used to.” He said licking his lips. I felt myself grow harder at the sight and lunged forward to kiss him aggressively. He yelped in surprise but returned with just as much vigor. We pulled away and he stroked my cheek.  
“Are you ready?” He asked. I nodded, biting my lip in anxiousness and excitement. He got up and unzipped his bag and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom packet. He settled back in between my legs and smiled down at me.  
“You don’t need to use the condom.” I said before he ripped it open. He looked at me confused. “I’m clean, and I hope you’re clean too because we already had sex without a condom.” I said with a chuckle. He nodded.  
“No don’t worry, I’m clean. But are you sure?” He asked. I grabbed the packet and tossed it onto the floor. “Positive.” He smiled and opened the lube bottle and coated his fingers. He hooked my leg over his arm and brought his fingers to my entrance and circled the ring of muscles.  
“Fuck Jack you’re tight.” He groaned prodding my entrance with the tip of his finger. I groaned at the strange but delightful sensation. He slowly pushed inside of me and I felt a strange impression of familiarity. His finger went deeper this time, especially when he added a second finger and started to scissor me. I moaned loudly driving my hips onto his hand. His other hand was massaging my thigh and his eyes were on me.  
“Does that feel good baby?” He questioned quietly. His words caused more pleasure to course through my body. I nodded and practically screamed when he added a third finger. He leaned forward and started to whisper extremely dirty profanities in my ear. I blushed and nodded in response to some of his questions. He swiftly pulled his fingers out and coated his cock and lined up with my hole.  
“Mark.” I said before he started to push in. He looked at me in concern. I tried my hardest to give him the sexiest look and grabbed the sheets tightly.  
“Don’t be afraid to be rough.” I growled. His eyes widened and without warning he completely thrust inside of me. I yelped in pain and felt tears prickling at the edge of my eyes. Mark wiped the tears away while he was seated fully inside of me.  
“Sean, are you ok baby?” He asked gently. I nodded and gave him a smile. “You can move Mark, I’m ok I promise.” I said. He hesitated and started to move his hips. There was a mix of painful groans and pleasurable moans. Mark leaned forward and ran his hand down my arm and tangled his fingers with mine. He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it. I watched his every move.  
“I love you Sean.” He said. Everything seemed to freeze. I could practically feel my heart soaring. Before I could say anything back though, Mark was jack hammering into me and I could feel my release coming and I knew he was close to.  
“Sean! Yes!” He yelled releasing inside of me. I groaned in pleasure when his hand stroked me quickly getting me to my release. He stayed seated inside of me as we basked in the afterglow. I felt my breathing slow as I came down from my high. Mark slowly pulled out and stood up.  
“Geez, we made a mess. Hold on.” He walked away, leaving me on the bed completely exposed. He came back with a damp cloth and started to wipe me up. He leaned over me and kissed my lips gently. Once he was done he layed down next to me, and we stared at the ceiling. I rolled onto my side and wrapped my arm around him and cuddled into his side. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around me and scooted closer.  
“You said it.” I mumbled into his chest. I could feel it rumble as he gave out a tired ‘hmm?’ I looked up at him and smiled.  
“You said you loved me.” I said. He peeked open and eye, a blush forming on his cheeks. “I just felt right being with you like that, and I spoke without thinking, so I guess my brain knows better. I suppose I was just scared to admit it, that it would open a new door for us and I wasn’t sure I would be ready to go through.” He said. I nodded.  
“Mark, we can take this as slowly as you want. I’m still learning everything too. I’m still confused, but it’s obvious we feel something for each other. I know for a fact I love you, and that’s all that matters to me.” I said. He smiled and nodded. We sat in a comfortable silence, listening to the fan click that was above my bed.  
“Did I do ok?” He randomly asked. I looked up at him in bewilderment and gave out a laugh. “Was my reaction not a good enough indication? Of course you did. That was the best I’ve ever had.” I said with a blush. He smirked and kissed my forehead.  
“I will say giving you a blowjob was very different. I actually really enjoyed it. I just need a little bit of practice.” He said. I blushed and placed my face onto his chest to hide my embarrassment.  
“Why are you embarrassed?” He asked running his fingers through my green hair. I shrugged and peeked up to look at him.  
“It’s just starting to become real. You’re really here in Ireland telling me that you love me. It’s all processing I presume.” I said. He sat up and kissed my forehead and then collapsed again onto the pillows.  
“Well it’s happing now so believe it Sean. You are my boyfriend now, and I’m going to make sure you are always happy and we are going to be able to do this. We are going to make this work.” He said. I furrowed my eyebrows and smiled sincerely.  
“I love you so much Mark.” I mumbled leaning up to give him a tender kiss on the lips. I ran my fingers over his scar on his stomach while listening to his steady heartbeat.  
“I could get used to this.” I murmured. His fingers were running through my hair, massaging my head and his other arm was wrapped tightly around my waist. He paused and gently pushed me up and looked into my eyes solemnly.  
“I’ve been wanting to talk to you about that, what are we going to do?” He asked. I sat up, the sheets pooled around my waist.  
“What do you mean?” I asked. He took my hand and stared at them intertwined together. He bit his lip and I stared at him in anticipation.  
“How are we going to do this relationship? I don’t want to leave you, but I also can’t leave California. Also you need to get a green card, and you can’t do that unless you’re married or someone related to you is already an American. I don’t want to do this long distance though. I don’t want to be away from you.” He said. I felt my shoulders drop. Oh… I hadn’t even thought about that, the hardest part of a relationship. I had done long distance before, and it wasn’t fun. It was really hard to maintain and it was hard to be happy when someone you loved was so far away.  
“I want to stay with you too Mark, but that’s really hard to tell right now. I can’t leave Ireland yet. I have too much here.” But I also had everything in America. Everything being Mark. He looked scared. I placed my hand on his shoulder and shook my head.  
“Don’t freak out ok? We will figure something out I promise. For right now, we might just have to do long distance. I want to move to America; that has always been a dream of mine Mark, but I know I do need a Visa first. So I’m going to look into it and work towards it. Now what you want to do is up to you. You can fly back to America when you’re supposed to, or you can stay here with me for a while.” I said. He picked up his phone, which he had placed on the nightstand and unlocked it. I watched him as he looked for something.  
“I just extended my flight.” He said. I felt my eyes widen at his statement. “When were you supposed to leave?” I asked. “Not until Thursday, but I’m staying for another week so we can figure this out together. I know that trying to become a part of America is a really hard process and I want to help you through it. That is if you want me to.” He said. A few tears left my eyes and I lunged at him and kissed him.  
“I would love for you to stay! But did you prepare enough videos? And who is taking care of Chica? Also what about Amy? How did you leave it with her?” I asked. He placed a finger on my lips.  
“Calm down, I have everything under control. No I didn’t prepare enough videos, but I thought we could record just a few while I was here. Ryan and Matt are watching Chica at their place, and Amy is- well she isn’t great.” He said. I felt guilty at that statement. It was because of me that they weren’t together anymore.  
“Now don’t look at me like that, I know exactly what’s going through your head right now. It isn’t your fault because it takes two people.” He said. I nodded. “Can you tell me exactly what happened?” I asked. He sighed and nodded.  
“You have to understand where I was coming from when I tell you this, ok?” 

 

 

 

\- one week ago-  
I honestly didn’t know what I was doing, I was on my knee holding a little box in my hand with an engagement ring in it. Amy was staring down at me in astonishment.  
“Mark what the hell are you doing?” She asked. I was shaking, barely able to stay up and shrugged.  
“I wanted to show you that I wanted to work out our relationship. I don’t know what happened with Jack, it was different, we were being stupid. I wish I could take that night back, but I can’t.” I said. She shook her head.  
“That doesn’t mean you go and propose to me you moron! You can’t take that night back Mark! It obviously meant something to you and Jack. Also what about him? You’d be breaking his heart! It’s almost like you used him!” She said. I sighed.  
“Doing this relationship is much more familiar than going into uncharted territory.” I said. She stepped forward and slapped my head and grabbed the box from my hand. She looked at it and sighed.  
“Mark this is beautiful, and the gesture is nice, but I can’t marry you. You’re obviously not even close to wanting to be in that phase of your life. Also you need to think about Jack. He loves you, and you obviously feel something towards him.” She said. I stood up and frowned.  
“But I don’t know if I do.” I said. She shook her head and grabbed my hand. “That’s more the reason for us not to get married Mark. You’re uncertain. How will I know if you’ll stay faithful to me down the road? What if you discover that you are indeed gay, or bi, and you want to be with a man instead? I just don’t want to take that risk.” She said. I looked down at our combined hands and squeezed reassuringly.  
“It’s also going to take me a while to forgive you. I’m still hurt that you cheated on me Mark. I thought you were the last person that would do something like that. And my trust for you has waned, but I know we will be able to be friends later in life. I love you Mark, but we need to break up.” She said. I felt the tears building up, shaking my head at her comment.  
“No please, I want to make this work Amy.” I said. She shook her head. “Mark this isn’t going to work, you and I aren’t happy. You need to figure out yourself, and us being in a relationship isn’t going to help. I’m going to go home now, so please talk to someone that can help you.” She gave me a peck on the cheek and walked out the door. I collapsed onto the couch and stared at the ring in the little box. It was a silver band lined with little diamonds and a large diamond in the middle. I immediately thought of Jack. Why? Why was he haunting my thoughts like this? I jumped up and ran to the phone. I waited patiently as the phone rang.  
“Hello?” His cranky voice called. I sighed in relief. “Wade… I need to talk to you about something really important.” I said.  
“Mark what’s going on?” He asked. I took a deep breath and placed the ring to the side. “I think I might have feelings for a certain green haired septiceye.” I said with a breathy laugh.  
“Well that’s new! When did this all happen?” He asked, he started to sound more awake and a little excited? I walked over to the couch and plopped down. Chica walked over and placed her head onto my lap.  
“Well…” 

 

 

 

-Present Mark’s POV-  
“I explained everything to him and that’s how I figured out I should come see you.” I said holding his hand tightly.  
“You proposed to Amy?” He asked, his voice sounded strained. I sighed and nodded. “I’m sorry Jack, I was being stupid and irrational. I wanted to try and make things work with her, but I knew I was just fighting a losing battle. I was scared and confused by these new feelings. But I’m here now, and I know that I love you and I’m ready to spend my time with you if you’ll let me.” I said. He kissed my cheek.  
“Only if you really want me and my loud Irish ass.” He joked. I took his face into my hands and laughed.  
“I wouldn’t be able to resist it.” I said. We both leaned in for another tender kiss. We pulled away, noses touching, eyes barely open.  
“I love you Sean William Mclouglin.” I mumbled staring into his sky blue eyes that were starting to fill with tears.  
“And I love you Mark Edward Fischbach.”  
I awoke with a start, not quite knowing where I was. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock, it read 6:00. I groaned and slammed my head back onto the pillow. I turned my head to look at the man sleeping next to me. He was facing me, his arm wrapped around my naked waist. I smiled and gave out a satisfied sigh. He peeked open his eye.  
“Are you ok babe?” He grumbled, his voice deep with sleep. I felt shivers run all over my body and nodded.  
“Just taking in the moment.” I whispered kissing his forehead. I knew for a fact I could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah see I promised it would be long and juicy. I hope everyone enjoyed it give me feedback! I also tried to look up stuff on how to get into America and it sounds really complicated and I'm really sorry for anyone who has had to, or needs to do it. Kudos to you! Ok this is not the end! There are still two more chapters left so stay tuned! Again reach me on tumblr at Redstarangel. Smooches! xoxoxoxo


	7. Is breá liom tú

One year later  
Jack’s POV  
“JACKSEPTICEYE!” I ran out onto the stage and waved at all of my fans as they screamed really loudly for me. I stared at the 10,000 member audience in front of me and couldn’t believe that it was packed. I couldn’t stop smiling as they kept cheering for me.   
“Thank you all so much for coming! Holy crap this is amazing.” I said running a hand through my hair. They all screamed again at my statement.   
“Welcome to the second ever Jacksepticeye panel at Pax West!” I said throwing my arms in the air. A lot has happened in the last year. I looked to the front row to see my boyfriend recording me and making silly faces at me. Yeah, my boyfriend, he was a goof, and complete moron, but I sincerely loved him so much. His name is Mark, or better known as the internet sensation Markiplier that now had 25 million subscribers, and bright purple hair to go along with it. He blew me a kiss and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and adjusted my glasses and looked out at the massive crowd.  
“Well I don’t have much planned for this, as you are all pretty much used to when coming to a youtuber’s panel. But I want to answer questions that anyone has for me so we are going to have you all line up on either side, and please don’t run over each other!” I said. Everyone started to run to the mics and I laughed at how some of them waved frantically at me.   
“Hi there! What’s your name?” I asked. The girl blushed and waved. “Hi I’m Lauren. It’s nice to finally meet you Jack!” She exclaimed. I laughed at her enthusiasm.   
“So I had a really important question that could help a lot of people. What was it like trying to get your green card and trying to become an American Citizen*?” She asked. I nodded.  
“That’s a really good question. First of all, I actually don’t have a green card yet, and am not officially a citizen. But it was really hard at first, since I had to get my visa. I had to get a job in America and work there, as most of you know. I also needed to own a place to live. At the time, Mark let me co-sign on his house and so after a couple of weeks and some transitions, I was finally in America with my Visa. Going through these processes is really hard, and having Mark at my side really helped me get through it, otherwise I probably would have just said ‘fuck it’ and wouldn’t currently be living in California.” I said looking down at Mark while I said that. He was smiling and gave me a thumb’s up.  
“Thank you for that question!” I said. She nodded and ran off. I looked over to the other side and saw another female. She waved and clutched the microphone in nervousness.  
“I’m Erin, and I was wondering how did you and Mark deal with coming out to us?” She asked. I nodded with a blush.  
“Well it wasn’t easy. We were both scared to tell you guy’s about our relationship because we knew that a lot of you would hate us for it. But at the end of the day, the positive outweighed the negative. I had Mark and he had me and that’s all that really mattered to us in the long run. That and we have amazing supporters and we wouldn’t have gotten this far if it wasn’t for all of you!” I said. The crowd clapped and she bowed a little and ran off.   
“First off I want to say congrats on 21 million!” The male said at the microphone. The crowd cheered and screamed and I tried to say thank you over the noise.   
“Secondly, are you and Mark ever going to get married?” I felt my face explode in warmth as the fans screamed their heads off at his question. I looked at Mark for help and he just shrugged. I fiddled with my bracelet.  
“Um, well I hope so one day.” I said. I didn’t want to further explain because I would just dig myself further into a hole. He thanked me and sat back down.   
“Hi there, how are you?” I asked the next male. He nodded. “I’m doing well thank you. Why haven’t you and Mark started to do panels for just the two of you? I know a lot of us would really love that.” He asked.   
“Well, we may be in a relationship, but our communities are completely different. Now I know a lot of you are subscribed to him and me, but we both know that our fans want to hear about us specifically. I did this panel again because I want those of you to be able to interact with me if you want to, that was the whole point so that more people can get to ask me questions they’ve always had.” The crowd started to scream and I turned around to see Mark standing behind me. I frowned.   
“Trying to steal the spotlight again I see.” I teased. An official ran out and handed him a microphone. “Well, I just wanted to say something, we may be working on starting a new channel that circulates around us as a couple. Sort of like Matthias and Amanda. Of course we will still be uploading to our original channels, it just might not be as much content anymore.” He said. I nodded.  
“But we’ll be doing more of that when we are married.” Mark said. I nodded looking at the person who asked the question, but everyone’s mouths were hanging open and all of the fan girls were practically screaming. I frowned and turned around again to see Mark down on one knee holding out a box. My eyes widened, I felt my body starting to shake.  
“You know, back when you ‘proposed’ to me two years ago, I never thought that would be a possibility. But now here I am, reversing the situation and probably disappointing a lot of fangirls that I’m going to be forever taken by the man I love.” He said. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes and I placed my hands over my mouth.  
“Sean, you’ve made me figure out who I really am as a person and I couldn’t have asked for a better person to be by my side. Will you marry me and make Septiplier real?” He asked. I laugh and nodded jumping into his arms when he stood up. I looked at the ring as he slid it onto my finger. It was a gold band with two diamonds on either side of one bright green emerald stone. I kissed him on the lips and everyone screamed and cheered. We pulled apart and he ran his fingers through my light blue and green hair.   
“I love you Mark.” I whispered into his ear, holding the mic away so the crowd couldn’t hear me. He kissed my forehead and we pulled apart.   
“If it wasn’t obvious he said yes!” Mark cheered holding up my left hand. I laughed as everyone went absolutely crazy. He was about to walk off, but I yanked on his hand.  
“No you get to stay up here now.” I said. He chuckled and nodded gripping my hand tighter. I gestured for the next person to go.  
“Congratulations you guys! My name it Toby, and I was wondering what advice you could give to us fellow LGBTQIA on how to deal with haters and coming out to your friends and family.” He asked. I nodded.  
“Thanks Toby, and that is a really important question. Well, for Mark and I, it was a really easy coming out to our friends, they all supported us from the get go and they knew we loved each other and that’s all that mattered. Telling our families was a different story.” I said looking at my fiancé. He nodded.  
“Now our families love us and support us with whatever we decide, but it was still difficult for them. With my mom, she is extremely traditional, that’s how she was raised. So telling her I was dating a man came quite a shock. She wasn’t exactly upset with me, she was just confused is all. After a few days she was able to accept it. She then met Sean and she fell in love with him. Sometimes I do wonder what my dad would have said since he was also an extremely traditional man, but I knew he would have still loved me no matter what.” He said. I nodded.  
“The same with my family, it took them awhile to accept the fact, but they support us all of the way. Now if you deal with your family not liking that about you, just remember you have so many people that accept you for who you are and if you’re with a person you’re in love with, they will stick by your side through it. We don’t get to choose who our family is, but we do get to choose who our friends are.” I said. He smiled and nodded. Everyone clapped and cheered. The rest of the panel went extremely well and Mark held onto my hand tightly throughout the entire panel. Once we were done, the crowd chanted at us to kiss. Mark wrapped his arms around me and tilted me back and kissed me on the lips. All of the girls were screaming their heads off. He brought me back up to my feet and I stared at him in a daze. He laughed and grasped my hand again.  
“Thanks everyone! Have a wonderful night!” 

 

 

-five months ago-  
I walked down the stairs of my house and sauntered into the kitchen. There in front of me stood my loving boyfriend cooking up some pancakes and had coffee brewing. I yawned and walked over to him wrapping my arms around his waist and placed my head on his shoulder. He tilted his head and bonked mine.  
“Morning sleepy head. Did you sleep ok in the new bed?” He asked. I nodded sleepily and rocked my hips against his. He raised an eyebrow at me.  
“Someone a little horny this morning?” He asked. I nodded again. He laughed and pulled away from me kissing my forehead.  
“Later love, we need to eat breakfast and turn you into a functioning human being again.” He said handing me my cup of coffee. I sat down and started to eat, feeling the energy fill up my body. By the time I finished my second cup of coffee, I was up and about washing the dishes. Mark slid in and placed his plate into the sink of bubbles. He wrapped his arms around me and started to kiss my neck.  
“Is it later now?” I questioned with a smile. He groaned against my skin and licked at my Adams apple. “I want you baby.” He mumbled reaching to cup my growing member. I groaned and continued to dry the same plate for the fifth time.   
“You know, we haven’t had sex in our new house. I think that’s a crime.” I whispered placing the plate onto the drying rack. Mark growled and made me turn around and trapped me in between his arms. His eyes were filled with love and lust. I reached up and gave him a gentle kiss, running my hands through his newly dyed purple hair.   
“Bedroom?” I asked against his lips. He shook his head and lifted me onto the counter. I yelled in surprise. “I can’t wait, I need you.” He mumbled throwing my shirt to the side. I giggled and wrapped my legs around his waist as he hungrily kissed my lips. I moaned as he slide down my basketball shorts and started to stroke me. I bucked my hips, wanting more contact. He picked me up again and practically threw me onto the table (not really, he was extremely gentle, he wouldn’t hurt a fly). He pulled down his sweats and thrust inside of me. I yelled out his name. He leaned over me and stared into my eyes.  
“I love you so fucking much.” He growled gripping my leg tightly in his hand. I smiled and brought him down for a kiss.   
“Mark I’m-“YO! Guy’s the front door was open so I thought we would just…” We all froze. Matt and Ryan had just walked in, and Mark was frozen, still inside of me and I just stared in horror. Matt slapped his hand over Ryan’s eyes and started to walk back out.  
“Sorry guys!!” He said slamming the front door behind them. Mark looked down at me and I looked up at him. We both broke out in laughter. Mark kissed my cheek and slowly started to thrust again.   
“Should we finish? Or should we go see if they still have eyeballs?” He questioned, still thrusting gently. I grasped his hand.  
“They’ll be fine, it’s their fault for walking in without knocking.” I said with a smirk. He laughed and started to thrust quickly in and out, stroking me roughly.   
“Come for me Sean, I want to see it. Come on baby.” He whispered, begging me. I groaned and yelled his name as I came all over his hand. He came quickly after me and shot his seed inside of me. He kissed my chest and trailed up my neck and to my lips.  
“Fuck, I love you baby.” He mumbled. I nodded. “I love you too babe.” I whispered looking into his dark brown eyes. He stroked my cheek and kissed my nose.  
“Morning sex is definitely the best.” He said. I laughed and nodded. “Babe, could you get up, I can’t really move until you-“Ah yeah sorry.” He pulled out and grabbed a paper towel and cleaned me up. He grasped my hips and lifted me off of the table and onto my feet. I stretched and wrapped my arms around his neck and pecked his lips.  
“Ok, now we should probably check on them.” I said. Mark nodded and bent down throwing me my shorts. I caught them and started to walk over towards the stairs. It was quiet until there was a resounding slap.   
“Ah Mark!” I yelped jumping away from his hand. He laughed and rubbed the cheek that he had just slapped.  
“Sorry love, I could resist.” He winked and walked up the stairs past me. I raised an eyebrow. What a weirdo. Once we were done getting ready, we went downstairs and started to set up for the video we were going to make today.   
“Did you text them to come back?” I asked. He nodded. “Matt said that Ryan was scarred for life and they don’t think they will be able to face us for a while, so I guess we will have to do this alone.” He asked grasping my hand. Mark had just tweeted that we had a huge announcement to make and that we would be live at 11 California time. It was currently 10:58.   
“I love you Mark, no matter what happens, we will get through it.” I said. He kissed me and nodded. “I love you too Sean, are you ready?” He asked. I nodded and switched on the camera.  
“Top of the morning to ye laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye.” I said and then looked at Mark. “And I’m Markiplier and we have a huge announcement for you. We know not everyone can watch this right now, but we will post this video up later.” He said.   
“If it wasn’t obvious, I finally made the move to America and am all settled in. What all of you didn’t know was that I am actually living with Mark.” I said looking at him. He nodded. We held up our grasped hands and smiled into the camera.  
“That and we are actually a couple. We have been for about five months now right?” He asked looking at me. I nodded. “Just about. We didn’t tell you guys right away for obvious reason. We didn’t know how a lot of you would take it and we wanted some privacy to figure out our own lives.” I said.   
“We had to figure out how to get Jack to America, and that wasn’t easy, but it was worth it. He is here now, and we are extremely happy. We hope you guys will share this happiness with us. We are sorry for not telling you all sooner.” He pulled me closer to him. I smiled and tilted my head onto his shoulder.  
“We hope you guys still accept us and will stick with us. Thank you all so much for watching, if you liked this video, punch tha like button in the face-“LIKE A BOSS!” Mark yelled before I could. I laughed at him and said like a boss through my giggles.   
“And high five’s all around!” I high fived him, but we missed and ended up hitting at each other. “Continue you’re outro you dork.” He said kissing the top of my head. I swatted him away and looked straight at the camera.   
“Thank you guys and I will see all you dudes, IN THE NEXT VIDEO!” I yelled pointing to the video. Mark waved and said his usual good bye. I clicked the camera off and turned to him.   
“I think that went well.” I said. He nodded. “We will just have to wait and see what everyone has to say.” He mumbled looking at the monitor. 

 

 

-present-  
I stared at the ring on my finger as it glittered in the light. Mark came out of the bathroom and jumped onto the bed.   
“Do you like it?” He asked. I nodded while still admiring it. “I love it Mark, it’s perfect.” I whispered. It really was. It wasn’t extremely flashy, but it wasn’t just a plain band. After the panel, everyone came over to congratulate us. Wade had been extremely enthusiastic about saying he was the one that helped Mark pick out the ring. Apparently, Mark was going to try and get something even fancier, but Wade had told him that it wouldn’t match who I was. I reassured Mark that I would have said yes regardless and it didn’t matter what ring was on my finger. He wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled my neck. I sighed and placed my arms on top of his.   
“I honestly wanted to propose to you in private, but Wade and Bob insisted that I keep up tradition and do it at a panel, but your panel to make it less obvious.” He said kissing my cheek. I laughed and held up my left hand again admiring the ring.  
“I still can’t believe it. That fact that all of this has happened in the span of a year is so amazing. I never thought I would be able to move to America and live here.” I said scooting closer to my fiancé’s body, taking in his body warmth.   
“Well, about that. You forgot something babe.” He said. I raised an eyebrow and looked up at him. He was smiling and holding out an envelope. I gingerly took it and broke the seal and out fell a little card with a letter. I frowned and picked it up looking at it.  
“Congratulations ‘Sean William Mcloughlin,’ you are officially a citizen of the Unites States of America. Inside holds your official green card that you will need to carry on your person at all times. Welcome to America.” I read. I held up the little card and felt the tears build up.   
“I’m official?” I asked reading my name on the fine print of the little card. Mark kissed my head and squeezed me tightly in his arms.  
“You are babe.” He muttered. I turned around in his arms and hugged him tightly. “Congratulations love. But I can’t wait to change that name on that card.” He said with a wink. I blushed and looked back down at my name.   
“Sean William Fischbach.” I mumbled. He wiggled his eyebrows. “I like the sound of that. So should we start calling you Jackiplier? Or would it be Seaniplier?” He asked. I raised my eyebrow and sat up.  
“What exactly do you mean?” I asked. He laughed. “All of my fans like to name everyone important in my life ‘iplier’, my mom is momiplier, and Amy was Amyiplier. I like Jackiplier personally because I only get the privilege to call you Sean.” He said placing his chin on my shoulder. I laughed.  
“You’re such a dork.” I mumbled looking into his eyes. “But you’re my dork.” I gave him a peck on the lips and fell back down onto the bed. Mark collapsed on top of me and stared at me.  
“Damn straight.” He said with a smile. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
“So shall we celebrate?” I asked with a smirked. He nodded and was about to swoop down and give me a passionate kiss, but there was a knock on our hotel room door. He sighed and got off of me. I placed my hands behind my head and listened to him answer the door.   
“Hey you dog!” It was Wade, actually it was probably everyone with all the noise that I heard. I sat up and watched as Wade, Bob, Felix and Ken. They looked at me and smirked.  
“Ah were you two about to get down and dirty?” Felix asked winking at me. I blushed and glared at him.   
“For your information, yes we were.” I said. Mark’s face blew up in a bright red at my response. I laughed at his face. “If you don’t leave I’ll just have my way with Mark while you all watch.” I said. Wade laughed.  
“You don’t have the guts.” He said. I stood up and walked over to my fiancé and ran my hands up his shirt and pulled him into a hot steamy kiss. He groaned and grasped my shirt tightly. Once we pulled apart, the room was empty.  
“I can’t believe you did that.” He said slapping my arm gently. I laughed and wrapped myself around his bicep.  
“But I wanted to be alone with you babe. Can you really blame me?” I said nibbling at his ear. He groaned and ran his hand through his hair.   
“Fuck you.” He grumbled. I jumped onto the bed and gestured to my body. “Go right ahead babe.” I said with a growl. He glared at me.  
“You’re in for it Sean.” 

 

 

-seven months ago-  
I gripped Mark’s hand tightly, staring at the door in anticipation. He kissed my head and pulled me into his arms.  
“It’s going to be ok love, they are going to adore you, I promise.” He comforted, his lips tickling my head. I gulped and took a deep breath pulling out of his arms and knocking on the door. We were currently at Mark’s childhood house, the weather was grungy and cold, the wind slapping my face like a wet cloth. This would be the first time Mark’s family would meet me, and it wasn’t just Thomas and his mom and stepdad. It was all of his step family as well. The door opened with a creek and we were met with a welcoming warmth and the scent of gingerbread.   
“Uncle Mark!” A little girl attacked my boyfriend wrapping her arms rightly around his waist. He patted her head and lifted her up into his arms.  
“Hey Denise!” He said kissing her cheek. She giggled and jumped down from his arms, wiggling all about, barely being able to stand still.  
“Is this my new uncle?” She asked point at me. I blushed brightly and looked over at Mark. His face was just as bright.   
“Not quite yet Den-“ Before he could get out his sentence she walked over to me and grasped her skirt and curtseyed.   
“My name is Denise Fiscbach, it’s a pleasure to meet you uncle.” She said. I kneeled down to her level and smiled.   
“My name is Jack, it’s wonderful to finally meet you Denise.” I said. She squealed and blushed running behind Mark’s legs. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. She peeked up at me and giggled.  
“Denise what are you doing you goober?” Mark asked looking down at her. “Mr. Jack is really handsome.” She said. I blushed and ran my fingers through my hair.   
“Thank you Denise.” I looked up when I saw another person lingering in the doorway. Mark smiled and embraced the woman.  
“Oh Mark, I missed you!” She said kissing his head. I watched the embrace, not quite understanding who this was. Mark turned to me and smiled.   
“Sean, this is my step-mom, Carol.” He said. I walked up and held out to shake. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. Fischbach.” I said. She raised an eyebrow and took my hand. “You’re very formal for being part of the family Sean. Feel free to call me Carol. Now come in come in! Your mom is cooking right now and all of your nephews and nieces are asking for you!” She said. Mark took my hand and pulled me into the house. I looked around and took in the house. It was big and inviting. A big fluffy white dog ran up to us, whimpering in excitement and jumping onto Mark’s shoulders.   
“Ah Lucy!!” He exclaimed running his hands through her long fur. “Mark is that you?” I heard a woman call from the other side of the house.   
“Yeah Mom! I’m here and so is Sean!” He said. It took all of my willpower to not reach out and grab his hand out of nervousness. A short woman with long black hair walked out of the kitchen, a towel thrown over her shoulder. She looked at me up and down.  
“So you Sean? You my son’s boyfriend?” She asked. I nodded with a blush. She stared at me with a raised eyebrow, and then looked back at her son. I held out my hand again about to introduce myself but she smacked it away gently and wrapped her arms around me.  
“Welcome to the family.” She said.

 

 

-present-  
We layed in bed, panting from the dirty deed we just finished. Mark ran his fingers through my sweaty hair as I traced my finger over his stomach. I looked up at him from my position on his chest and he cracked his eye open.  
“What’s wrong babe?” He asked. I shook my head and smiled. He opened both of his eyes and sat up, moving me with him.   
“I’m just so lucky to have you in my life, and now I can call you my fiancé.” I said staring at the ring for maybe the millionth time today. He took my hand in his and threading our fingers together.  
“As am I Sean. I couldn’t have asked for a better man to be in my life. And I can’t wait to start new adventures with you.” He said kissing my fingers. I stared at him lovingly and nodded with tears in my eyes.  
“I love you Mark Edward Fischbach.” I mumbled. He chuckled and brushed my hair out of my eyes.  
“And I love you Sean William Fischbach.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel like this chapter was really crappy and thrown together last minute. School and work have taken over my life so I haven't had much time for writing unfortunately. Well I hope you all enjoyed it. Stick around there is still one chapter left! Also with the green card and all of that, I know it takes waaaay longer than what is said in the chapter, but for the sake of the story I made it shorter. I also have no idea how you receive a green card, I highly doubt that's how you get it, but oh well.


	8. The epilogue

I stared into the mirror in front of me and smiled nervously. Today was the day, we were finally getting married. We had been engaged for almost two years, having been extremely busy up until now. Our youtube careers sky rocketed after Mark proposed to me and when we started our combined channel. We were considered the most popular and influential couple in America. We were open about our relationship and didn’t let the hate hurt us. We encouraged others to fight against the hate and thrive to be themselves. I straightened my dark green tie and ran my fingers through my colored hair. It was still its signature greenish blue color. All of my fans were practically yelling at me not to change it, and I agreed. I felt that my hair made me different, and it made me who I was as a person. There was a knock on my door and I called for them to come in. It was all of my ‘groomsmen’ plus my mom. My groomsmen consisted of Felix as the best man, and then my two sisters, Lily and Maria, and then my two brothers, Malcom and Alec.   
“Oh sweetie you look so handsome!” My mom said walking up to me and placing her hands onto my face. I rolled my eyes and smiled.  
“Thanks ma. You all look amazing as well.” I said looking around the room. The colors of the wedding were a deep emerald green and dark plum. The girls were wearing beautiful dresses in the colors, and the men were wearing the dark purple since I was wearing the green. Felix patted my shoulder.  
“You ready man?” He asked. I looked into the mirror again. I wasn’t ever hesitant to be with Mark, we had been together for almost three years now, and the fact that I got to finally spend the rest of my life with him was an amazing aspect that I still couldn’t quite grasp. After we got engaged, my family seemed to wake up and realize that our relationship was for real and it wasn’t a joke. My mom and sisters were practically screaming in excitement when I announced that we were engaged. The girls started to immediately plan the wedding. With Mark’s mom, she gave me a tight hug and kissed both of my cheeks and whispered ‘welcome to the family Sean.’ It warmed my heart to hear her say that to me finally.   
“I couldn’t be more excited.” I said giving him a bright smile. He chuckled and patted my back.  
“Well the bells are ready to ring man and your future husband is waiting for you so let’s go!” He said marching out of the room, with the girls following behind him giggling. My mom came over to grasp my hand and kissed my cheek.  
“I can’t believe my baby is finally getting married. Your dad would be so proud of you Sean.” She said. She rarely ever called me Sean, but after dad passed, she started to call me Sean more often. About a year ago, dad passed away from unknown causes. One day he was fine, and the next he was on his death bed and we didn’t really know what to do. I distinctly remember him asking for Mark at one point. He asked for them to be alone. To this day, Mark refused to tell me what he had said to keep his promise. I took a deep breath and straightened my tie and looped my arm through my mom’s and gave her a bright smile.  
“Let’s go ma.” I said. We started to walk to the main doors outside. We were getting married in Ireland, Mark had insisted we get married in my home town so it would be easier on my family, because a lot of them didn’t have passports and couldn’t get into America. So all of our friends and family that lived in America flew out two days ago to come celebrate with us. It was a fairly small wedding, just mine and Mark’s immediate family and friends. The music started to play and my mom kissed my cheek.  
“Are you nervous?” She asked. I looked down at her and shook my head. “No because I know what I’m doing is amazing for both him and me.” I stated. I ran my thumb over my empty ring finger, I wasn’t supposed to wear it since Mark was going to put it on my finger during the ceremony. We stepped out onto the grass and followed the rose petals. I smiled at all of the people standing and staring at me in happiness. I trailed my eyes up to the front to look at my fiancé. He had his hands by his sides and he was staring at me in awe. His purple hair, which was now turning into a lavender because of the bleach, was brushed nicely and tamed. I couldn’t take my eyes off of him, no one else mattered, it was just him and me. My mom kissed my cheek and gave my hand to Mark. I stared into his eyes as we both stood up at the altar, an archway of ivory behind the priest and sunflowers surrounding us.   
“You may be seated.” I held onto Mark’s hand tightly, not focusing on the fact that all eyes were on us. I barely paid attention to her words, tuning in when she said vows. Mark opened his mouth and stared into my eyes.  
“Jack, four years ago, I never would have thought you and I would be in this position together. You were just my best friend Jacksepticeye, we played video games together and did panels together. Now you’re still my best friend and the love of my life. You opened my eyes and showed me who I really am and what I truly am capable of. Being with you these past three years has been an amazing adventure and I wouldn’t take back a moment of it.” He took a deep breath, tears starting to form in his eyes.  
“One year ago, your dad asked to talk to me alone. I had never told you what he said to me because he requested that I didn’t until I knew when the perfect time would occur. I wanted to say it now, because he couldn’t be here on your special day.” He said. I furrowed my eyebrows and watched his expression change as he processed his words.  
“My dear son, Sean William Mcloughlin, I’m sorry I won’t be able to walk you down the aisle on your wedding day. Please know, that no matter how I acted around you and Mark, I always loved and accepted you for who you are. I’m so happy that you are lucky enough to have found your true love. When Mark came to me and asked for my permission to marry you, I was extremely appalled at first. Not in a bad way, but I was so used to someone asking to ask for my daughters hand in marriage, but this was new. I had laughed, my heart warm with happiness and accepted, wishing the poor lad good luck.” Mark sighed, his hands shaking as he folded up the paper that he was reading from.   
“You dad trusted me with these words because he knew that he wouldn’t be here. He loved you Sean, and he was crying when he realized he wouldn’t get to see his last child walk down the aisle to wed. He also told me that if I didn’t take good care of you and make you happy, he would haunt my ass.” He gave out a chuckle. I laughed, the tears streaming down my cheeks. My heart was swelling and it hurt, but I also felt warmth, hearing my father’s words as if he were saying them himself.   
“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, and I can’t wait to see what marriage has in store for us.” He said. I gripped his hands in mine tightly, sniffing and not taking my eyes off his dark brown irises.  
“God it’s only been ten minutes of the wedding and I’m already a blubbering mess.” I said, my voice sounding very stuffed and strained from my crying. I wiped my eyes on my arm and took a deep breath.   
“You can’t drop that on me like that Fischbach.” I taunted pointing my finger at him. He laughed along with the audience that was watching our encounter. I barely even remembered that they were still there.   
“I honestly don’t know how to follow that. I couldn’t have asked for a better person to be in my life and to be by my side for the rest of my crazy, fun-filled life. You’ve been there with me through thick and thin, through the crying, through the laughter, through the pain and anger. I love you so much, and I’m more than elated that we both figured out who we really were because of each other. The day you asked me to be your husband, I knew right then and there that I wouldn’t have been happier with anyone else. So on this day, I say that I will give my life to you, I will always love you through sickness and health and till death do us apart. Yada yada yada!” I said trailing off not really remembering all of the vows. Mark laughed and wiped away the tears that gather in his eyes.   
“Well Jack, you took my job. So let us continue, who has the rings?” She asked. Mark turned around to look at his brother, Thomas, who was also his best man. Wade, Bob, Matt and Ryan were standing next to Thomas. Mark handed me his ring and I handed him mine. He grasped my left hand and said everything the priest said slipping the ring onto my finger. I grasped the silver and black band in my hand and slipped it onto Mark’s finger once I finished my vows.   
“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband, and well husband.” She said with a laugh. I wrapped my arms around Mark’s neck and kissed him. He lifted me off of my feet and twirled me around.   
“Thank you.” I whispered. He wiped away a tear with his thumb and smiled down at me. “For what love?” He asked. I grasped his hand that was on my face tightly and brought it to my lips.  
“For being here, for being my husband, for talking to my dad and saying what he had said to you. I’m the happiest I’ve ever been Mark, and it’s all because of you.” I said. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my lips again. We both turned to the cheering audience that we both forgot was there and waved and smiled. The rest of the wedding was a hit and I couldn’t have been happier. The end of the night was coming close and I was standing on the dance floor watching my husband dance with his niece when someone tapped my shoulder.  
“Amy?!” I said in astonishment. I remember we had invited her to the wedding, hoping she would come so we could make our peace with her.   
“Hey Jack, congratulations.” She said holding out her hand. I took it and we started to dance to the song. She sighed and looked at me with a small smile.  
“I’m really happy for you and Mark. I honestly didn’t think I would be able to make it tonight, but I felt it would be for the best.” She paused, and I let her speak, afraid I would scare her away if I did.  
“A part of me still loves Mark, but a part of me always knew that he and I weren’t meant to be together. I’m really happy he has you and you have him. I promise that I’m not angry anymore and I want to try and be friends again.” She said. I smiled and nodded.  
“Of course!! We would love to have you in our lives again Amy. We both feel awful for what happened, but if it hadn’t of happened, we wouldn’t be here today. So honestly, we have you to thank, in a weird strange way.” I said with a laugh. She nodded.  
“Well I’m glad to help! So, are you and Mark planning on having kids?” She asked. I felt my heart skip a beat. We hadn’t told anyone yet but we applied to an adoption agency and were waiting to hear back. We wanted to keep it a secret so no one got their hopes up. We were trying to adopt a little girl, and we hoped we would get someone to pick us soon because Mark was starting to get antsy. I shrugged.  
“Not sure! We are so busy with youtube, I don’t know if we will have time for a baby.” I said looking over at Mark who was currently staring at us. He started to walk over and I could feel Amy tense.   
“Amy, you made it.” He said placing his hands on my shoulders. We let go of each other and she smiled.  
“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it for the world! You two are perfect for each other.” She said with a sad smile. Mark was about to speak but she held up her hand.  
“Save it Mark, I forgive you, I’m not mad. Now if you don’t mind I’m going to have something to drink.” She walked away and I turned to my husband.   
“She asked if we are going to have kids.” I mumbled placing my head on his chest. He sighed and ran his fingers through my hair.  
“It’ll happen baby, it’s just going to take some time. Before you know it, we will have a little baby girl in our house and Chica is going to love her and you are going to be the best father.” He said kissing my head. I smiled up at him and squeezed his hands.  
“Have I told you I love you yet?” I asked. He smirked. “Hmm, maybe once or twice.” We brought our lips together and then pulled apart briefly.  
“Just you wait till tonight love, I’m going to dominate you.” He growled in my ear. I shivered and tightened my hold on his shirt.   
“As long as you take me wherever you’re going, I don’t care.” I mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah I know it was short but I couldn't find any inspiration for this chapter! if you want more, maybe like another chapter about them getting a baby, then maybe I will write it, but I need a lot of people to request it otherwise I won't do it. Thank you all for sticking around and reading this! I had a lot of fun writing it and I'm glad so many of you enjoyed it. Bye!!!!!


End file.
